A Long Way Home
by sapphireandcopper
Summary: When a snowstorm leaves Anna Smith, a nurse from Yorkshire stranded at a cozy roadside diner run by one Mr. John Bates, could it be the start of something wonderful? Modern A/U, mostly shameless holiday fluff and cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, this is a response to TerrieJane's Anna & Mr. Bates' Weekend Challenge on Tumblr, which was "_See those two highly attractive people up there? What's their story?" _I've been watching a lot of Gilmore Girls lately, and for some reason (I think the plaid and/or the scruff) this picture of Brendan Coyle reminded me a little of Luke(For those of you who don't know the show, Luke is the main's character's love interest, who owns a diner), and this story just sort of popped into my head fully formed. As for Anna, I once read a snippet of an interview with Joanne Froggatt where she said that she thought if Anna were a real person today she'd be a nurse, so that's where that came from.

This will probably not be a one-shot, but as I've another story I'm currently working on, it'll just be a couple more chapters. Just some fun, holiday-themed fluff, mostly :)  
>Anyways, enjoy, and thanks to TerrieJane for the inspiration!<p>

* * *

><p>The tinkling of a bell that accompanied the door opening was all but drowned out by the howl of the storm outside, as his sole customer of the last three hours staggered inside along with a flurry of snow.<p>

"Coffee, please," she began breathlessly, pulling off her gloves and beginning to unbutton her coat before taking a seat at the counter. "Cream and sugar." He was surprised that the words came out not in the accent of a native New Yorker, but in the pleasantly lilting tones of the country of his youth.

"Right away," he murmured with a nod.

As the man who'd taken her order left the counter to get her coffee, Anna pulled off her hat and unwound the scarf from around her neck, shaking out her hair just a little. She glanced around her, taking in her surroundings and noticing somewhat uncomfortably that she was the diner's sole patron. She felt self-conscious of how she looked, especially given her being alone. The few times that she'd gone out after allowing Mary to use her as a dress-up doll she'd garnered far more attention than she was comfortable with - which was why she usually washed off the makeup before leaving her friend's flat. Today, however, with the weather getting steadily worse, she'd been anxious to get in her car and beat the storm home. _Fat lot of good it did, _she thought, glancing out the window at the swirling snow. She could barely see her car, parked 20 feet outside the diner's window.

"There you are," with a little jolt, she noticed the accent her server was speaking in, which she'd missed before. She wasn't sure why, but it automatically put her a little more at ease. Perhaps it was because blokes often used her accent as an invitation to hit on her, and someone who shared it was less likely to make a remark about how much they loved British girls.

"Thank you," she told him, gratefully accepting the steaming cup in her chilled hands.

"So I have to ask, what is a Yorkshire lass who looks like she just stepped off a fashion plate doing on a highway in upstate New York in the middle of a blizzard?"

"Call it wishful thinking," she replied wryly, "but I wouldn't say it's _quite_ a blizzard. As for your question, the short answer is she's _trying_," she eyed the snow outside dispiritedly, "to get home for work tomorrow."

"And what's the long answer?" he asked with a hint of a grin. Although she supposed what he was doing could be construed as flirting, it didn't put Anna as much on edge as this sort of thing usually did.

"I suppose I've got time, it doesn't look as if I'm going anywhere soon, does it?" she laughed, masking her unease as she cast another glance out at the storm.

"No," he agreed. "On that note, can I get you anything else? Something to eat?"

Anna considered. "Some pie, perhaps?" she gestured to the half an apple pie sitting under a glass dome on the counter.

"Shall I heat that up for you?" he asked, sliding a generous slice onto a plate.

She nodded."Please."

"Ice cream?"

She shook her head, smiling ruefully. "I think I've had quite enough ice for tonight, thank you!"

John brought the plate back to the counter, placing it before the woman seated there. Fifteen minutes ago, he'd been looking forward to closing up early because of the storm and having a quiet evening in his flat upstairs. He'd been annoyed when he heard the bell signalling a new customer, knowing that anyone coming in now wouldn't be likely to leave in a hurry. He found his annoyance had quickly dissipated, however. It could simply be that she was gorgeous - looking like she'd be more at place in a five-star New York restaurant than his roadside diner - he reasoned, although it usually took more than looks to recommend a girl to him. Perhaps it was simply hearing her speak in that familiar accent. He'd been feeling a bit homesick of late. A moment after he returned, she picked up the conversation again.

"My best friend lives in the city," she explained "She's a make-up artist and stylist, and whenever I go down to visit her she twists my arm into letting her dress me up. I'm not sure if she's hoping the makeover will take one of these days, or if she just likes having a free model." she rolled her eyes. She then turned her attention to the pie in front of her, taking a bite. "This is delicious. Do you make these here?"

He nodded. "It's my uncle's recipe, he used to own the place. Mine don't quite measure up to his, but they hold their own," he shrugged modestly, and then had to laugh at her surprised expression.

"You made this?" She punctuated the question by pointing her fork at him.

"With my own fair hands" he grinned.

* * *

><p>Anna looked at her watch, and then out at the snow again, which showed no signs of letting up, although she'd been there for about an hour. He followed her gaze, looking out at the swirling whiteness. Although she'd politely insisted he needn't keep her company, he'd stayed at the counter most of the hour, idly conversing about this and that. She was glad he'd stayed. It was nicer not to have to wait out the storm alone.<p>

"I don't suppose there's a nice little bed and breakfast just a short walk from here?" she joked, partially to mask the sinking feeling in her stomach. The roads had been barely passable when she pulled in here, and she hadn't seen any plows come by since.

"I'm afraid not,"

She hesitated. "I hate to ask, but- is there any chance you'd let me kip here tonight, in one of the booths?" she gestured. "I don't see how I'll be able to get home."

He shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I couldn't allow that-"

"Of course," she said hurriedly, cutting him off. "You've got to get home, I'm sure, you couldn't let me stay here - It was rude of me to ask, I'm sorry," she stood up, embarrassed. "I'll figure something out, I'm certain," she assured him unconvincingly.

He held up a hand. "No- I didn't mean to kick you out into the cold. What sort of a person would I be?" he shook his head at the thought. "Obviously you can't get home. I only meant it would be very ungentlemanly of me to allow you to sleep down here in the cold with just your coat for a blanket, when my flat's just upstairs. You can stay there tonight. I've a cot I can bring down to my office for myself" he gestured vaguely behind him.

Anna was touched, but embarrassed, by the offer. "Oh no, I couldn't ask that-"

"I'm offering," he reminded her.

"At least let me take the cot,"

He shook his head. "I couldn't do that. It's freezing down here at night."

"But you were going to sleep here," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "I'm tough."

She sat up a little straighter, fixing him with a determined gaze. "So am I!"

He fought a smile. "I'm sure you are. But I'd feel awfully rude. Please, just take the flat."

"Alright," she conceded. "But," she held up a hand. "there's no reason you can't also sleep there, on the cot. Or I'll take the cot-"

"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable," he said simply.

"Oh," It was odd, she realized, that he had thought of that, and she hadn't. Why hadn't she? By all reason, she _should_ be uncomfortable. But she wasn't. "I'm offering," she countered.

"Okay," he threw up his hands in defeat. "But, I _will_ insist on sleeping in the main room and you taking the bedroom. It locks from the inside," he offered by way of an explanation.

* * *

><p>"When do you need to be off in the morning?" he asked after showing her around his small flat. She noticed he'd been careful to keep his distance, and was touched by the way he seemed determined to be as non-threatening as possible. He was a real gentleman. "You said you had to work?"<p>

"Oh goodness, yes!" she exclaimed. "I'd nearly forgotten. I was supposed to be in at six, but I think I'll give my supervisor a ring and see if she can't spare me until a little later."

"Six?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a nurse," she explained, before pulling her phone out. "I'll just be a moment."

"Take your time."

She dialled Nurse Hughes's number, grateful that her supervisor had the night shift that day, so she wouldn't be waking her. "Hello?" Elsie answered after the second ring.

"Hello Elsie. It's Anna."

"Anna? Don't you start early tomorrow? What are you doing still up?" the older woman admonished.

"About that, Mrs. Hughes. I was visiting a friend in New York City this weekend, and I got stranded by the storm halfway home."

"Oh my dear!" Elsie's voice was now full of concern. "You poor thing! Are you alright?"

"I am," Anna assured her. "I stopped at a diner off the highway, hoping to wait out the storm, but when it didn't let up, the owner offered to put me up for the night. He lives above the place," she explained.

"He?" Elsie's voice was alarmed again, and Anna realized too late that she'd misspoke. "Anna, I don't like the thought of you staying in a strange man's home all alone! I don't like it at all."

"I don't have much of a choice, Elsie. There's nowhere else to go, unless you'd prefer I risk hypothermia sleeping in my car? Besides, I'm not worried. I don't know how to explain it, but he seems trustworthy. And he's given me a room that locks from the inside."

"Well," she heard Elsie sigh. "I suppose there's nothing to be done for it. Still, I'd feel better if I knew where you were. What's the name of this place?"

Anna thought for a moment, trying to picture the menu that had been lying beside her on the counter. "On the Road Again," she supplied after a moment. "But really, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Still, I'm glad to know."

"Anyways, Elsie, I really just called to ask if I might come in a few hours later tomorrow. I don't know if I could make it in for six. I'm awfully sorry."

"Nonsense, dear. Why don't you just take tomorrow off? Ethel can cover for you."

"She won't be happy about it," Anna remarked doubtfully.

Elsie made a disapproving noise. "It won't kill her. That girl needs to pay her dues, same as you did, same as everyone else. I daresay you deserve a little special treatment now and then, my dear."

Anna smiled, grateful. "Thank you Elsie, really."

"You're welcome Anna. Take care. And do please phone me when you get home."

"I will, Elsie. Goodnight."

"Your boss is worried about you," He remarked when she hung up.

Anna shrugged. "She is, but that's Elsie for you."

"But you're not?"

"Perhaps I should be," she said thoughtfully, "but I'm not."

Her words hung in the air for a moment, until he broke the silence. "So I take it you were successful in getting your shift pushed back?"

"Yes," she smiled. "As a matter of fact, she gave me the day off tomorrow. When do you need me gone by?"

"Sleep as long as you like. I've a feeling it won't be busy tomorrow."

"Alright," she moved back towards the door of the bedroom. "Goodnight, then. And thank you, so much."

"You're very welcome. Sleep well."

Anna had just closed the door when her mobile, still in her hand, buzzed. She unlocked it and realized she had eight texts and three missed calls, which she somehow hadn't noticed when she'd phone Elsie. All of them were from Mary Crawley. She opened up the messages.

_9:32 I just realized how bad this storm is getting. Did you make it home safe?_

_9:56 Anna, text me back please?_

_10:10 Call me when you get this?_

_10:47 Anna, really! I'm worried sick._

_10:58 Call me._

_11:02 Anna!_

_11:08 ANNA CALL ME_

_11:16 ANNA_

She shook her head, then dialled her best friend's number. "Anna thank god! Did you make it home safe? Why haven't you been answering your phone? I left three messages!"

"I saw," said Anna calmly. "I'm sorry, Mary. I wasn't checking my phone. But I'm fine."

"So you made it home?"

"No, I got stranded at a diner. But the owner lives in a flat above, and he's putting me up for the night."

"He?!"

Anna sighed again. "That's the same reaction Elsie had. But it's fine, Mary. He seems trustworthy. Besides, the room I'm in locks from inside. Don't worry."

"It's hard not to!"

"I'm a big girl, Mary. I can take care of myself." Anna's voice was exasperated, but she was secretly touched by her friend's concern.

"Call me in the morning?"

"I will. Goodnight, Mary."

"Goodnight, Anna. Sleep well, darling."

* * *

><p>The first thing Anna registered when she woke up was the sun streaming in through the window. She eagerly looked out the window, to find a glaringly bright world, covered in an unending white blanket. A slight depression in the snow, stretching along as far as the eye could see was the only sign of the still-unplowed road. She yawned, then picked up her phone to check the time, and saw a text from Mary, sent ten minutes earlier.<p>

_Still alive?_

She rolled her eyes before typing her reply.

_Yes, Mary. I'll call you later._

She dressed quickly, glad to be back in normal clothes. Gathering her things, she lingered in the doorway, feeling she needed to make some sort of a gesture. She settled for making the bed, as neat as can be. She hoped it would convey some small sliver of how grateful she was.

He greeted her as she emerged from the stairs into the still-empty diner. "Sleep well?"

"Very well. Thank you again, truly."

He looked down, a little embarrassed. "It was nothing. Breakfast?"

"Yes, please. Do you know when the plows are supposed to be by?"

"I heard within an hour, on the radio."

"Excellent. Do you have a shovel I might borrow? I'll need to-" she turned automatically to look out at the parking lot, and her words trailed off as she saw her car, and the neat path that had been cleared in the snow from it to the parking lot's exit. She turned back to stare at him, speechless.

He shrugged. "I was up early to open, but the place has been dead, obviously."

"Thank you," she breathed, still blown over by the kindness. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." he shrugged again. "Like I said, I didn't have anything else to do."

The snowplows came by at the same moment her breakfast did, although she found she still wasn't in a hurry as she ate, him joining her in a cup of coffee from the other side of the counter. Finally, it was time for her to go. She stood up, pulling out her wallet. "What do I owe you?"

He waved the question away. "It's on the house."

"I can't accept-"

"I insist. Stranded traveller's special." he grinned. "All I ask is that you remember this place next time you're passing through."

"That," she flashed him a brilliant smile, "I can promise."

* * *

><p>"Anna!"<p>

"Oh, Gwen, I'm sorry. I was miles away. What were you asking?"

"Clearly," her friend shook her head. "I said, can you please pass me that chart?"

Anna did as she was asked and Gwen took the chart from her, flipping through it. "So what's on your mind?" she asked casually, looking up.

She blushed, avoiding Gwen's gaze. "Nothing."

"Does nothing have a name?" Gwen's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Not one that I know," Anna admitted sheepishly. She realized she'd never asked it.

"_Weeeelllll_ this sounds interesting!"

She eternally grateful that at that moment Ethel rounded the corner, calling her name exasperatedly.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up, immediately registering something was wrong. There wasn't an alarm. She shouldn't be waking up without an alarm. A feeling of dread creeping over her, she grabbed her little bedside clock. 7:30.<p>

"Shoot shoot shoot!" She jumped out of bed, frantically searching for clothes. She must've shut her alarm off accidentally. She should have been on the road half an hour ago.

Fifteen minutes later, having skipped both breakfast and coffee, she was in her car, hoping that Mary would forgive her. Half an hour out, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Anna, hello,"

"Hi Mary,"

"I know you'll be on the road already, but I just wanted to let you know the bridal store called," Mary began, sounding annoyed already, "to say there'd been a mix-up, and they've had to push my appointment back to noon."

"Oh thank god!"

"What? It's a terrible inconvenience!"

"I overslept," Anna admitted sheepishly.

"Anna Smith, overslept?"

"It's been known to happen, once or twice," She admitted ruefully. "I was having a good dream."

"Well then, at least it works out well for you!"

"That it does," Anna laughed. "I'll see you in a couple hours, Mary."

No sooner had she hung up the phone when she saw the building emerge into view on the road ahead, its windows bright and inviting. Well that was good timing.

* * *

><p>John was just coming out from his office, where he'd been taking advantage of the slow morning to work on getting his upcoming food order in, when he heard the door open. His eyes sought out the new arrival automatically, and when the sight registered he felt a pleasant jolt. It was <strong>her.<strong> He'd be lying if he hadn't hoped this would happen soon.

"Good morning!" she called out with a smile.

"Well," he couldn't keep the smile from his face as she took a seat at the counter. "I'm glad to see you're a woman of your word. What will it be?"

"Breakfast!" she laughed. "And coffee, please. I overslept this morning," she explained, "but luck would have it that I don't have to be in New York as soon as I thought I did."

John shook his head a little, trying to clear it as he walked back into the kitchen to give her order to the cook. _You barely know her, Bates_. He told himself. He'd had a longstanding no-fraternization policy with customers for years, and it had always been easy to keep, until now. But there was something about her.

"Thank you," she looked up at him, smiling that smile as he set her plate down in front of her. "I realized after I left last week," she remarked, "that I don't even know your name. Mine's Anna. Anna Smith" she supplied.

"John Bates."

"Well, Mr. Bates, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she joked.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ms. Smith." She turned her attention to her plate of eggs and toast to hide the blush spreading over her cheeks.

If he'd hoped to share some conversation while she ate, he was disappointed. The diner picked that moment to get busy, and he didn't have a moment to speak to her again until she waved him over, her plate empty. "I'd best be going, I'm afraid. Can I get the bill?"

"Just a moment." He was back a minute later, trying to hide his reluctance in handing it to her.

"Thank you for breakfast, it was wonderful."

"I'm glad. Do you need to pay with a card?"

She shook her head. "I've got cash, I'm good. Thank you again, John," saying his name, she smiled ever so slightly. He was called away to another table then, and had to be contented with a "You're welcome, Anna." spoken over his shoulder.

He was disappointed, but not surprised, to find her seat empty when he was finished at the other table. He went over to clear her plate and shook his head when he saw the bills beside her plate, enough to cover her tab, plus an almost twenty-dollar tip. However, it wasn't until he picked up the money that a real smile spread over his face. Underneath it was a napkin, and on the napkin, written in a bold hand, was a phone number.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my little bit of fluff :) Like I said, I'm picturing another couple of chapters to this, so here's hoping I'll have time in the next couple weeks to get them up!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** hello! Thank you all so much for the incredible reception to the first chapter of this little story, I'm so glad you all liked it so well! I haven't managed to respond to all the reviews yet, but know I appreciate them all, and I will. Also, thank you to the person who pointed out that I forgot to tag this with character names, that's fixed now.

I hope you enjoy this instalment, it's much longer than the last and the first half is quite a bit more of them interacting with other characters, but the second half is very Banna :) without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Throughout the morning, John found himself continually putting his hand into his pocket to feel the folded square of paper there, as if to assure himself that it was real. The mid-morning rush hadn't fully quieted before the bustle of lunch began and so it was mid-afternoon before he had a moment to himself, going to his office to finish the work he'd begun that morning, confident he could leave the two customers currently in the place to young Will.<p>

He hadn't been at his desk long before he pulled out the napkin once more, looking at her number. What was the protocol here, he wondered? Calling right away would be too keen, surely, but should he not at least let her know that he'd gotten it, and that he hadn't immediately tossed it with the other used napkins, as he had every other time a patron had tried to slip him her number? Not that that happened regularly, but it had been known to occur occasionally. None of them had he even considered calling before. But from the moment he'd seen Anna's number sitting there, it had been a question of when, not if.

_Get a grip, Bates. _Shaking his head to clear it, he turned to his work again, setting his dilemma aside for the time being.

* * *

><p>Anna stretched from where she was sprawled on the beautifully soft couch in Mary's living room, yawning as she tried to wake herself up a little. She was exhausted from the marathon day of watching Mary try on wedding dresses, the glass or so of wine she'd just had probably not helping either. She tried to focus back in on what her friend was saying. ". . . You don't suppose I was too hasty, was I?"<p>

Anna had to suppress a laugh. 'Hasty' was not the first word she'd use to describe buying the second dress one had tried on in a five-hour session that must have included at least a hundred different dresses. "No, milady, I don't" Anna replied, grinning. She'd been using that address intermittently ever since she'd made a joking remark two hours into the shopping session, saying she felt like a lady's maid in some grand old house.

She just managed to catch the pillow before it hit her in the face, laughing. "I'm only teasing, Mary" she managed.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Really," Anna sat up, her tone softer now. "I'm glad you found something you like so well, truly. And I really don't mind. Not a bit."

"I know," Mary replied once more, but this time with a smile. "I'm going to get a refill," she announced, standing up and plucking her now-empty glass from the table. "Can I freshen yours?"

"Oh why not?" Anna grinned, handing her own empty glass over. Tired as she was, she enjoyed these lazy girls' nights in, just talking about this and that over a bottle of wine. They were very different people in many ways, but Mary also knew her better than just about anyone, and there was a deep comfort in that.

Anna took Mary's absence to check her mobile, which she'd felt buzz a while earlier. She figured it was likely from Gwen. They often went out of a weekend when they were not working, and she couldn't remember if she'd told her friend she was going to be away that weekend.

The message, however, wasn't from Gwen, but an unfamiliar number.

_Hello Anna, this is John Bates. I didn't want to call as I think you're visiting your friend this weekend, but I just wanted to let you know that I got your number, and I'm glad I did. _

A grin spread over Anna's face as she quickly composed her reply. She'd been trying to keep her mind off the bold move she'd made that morning, but she'd be a liar if she said she hadn't thought about it, and hoped.

_I'm glad you're glad._

The reply came quickly. _Might I see you again soon, Anna Smith?_

_I'd like that, _she wrote.

_Perhaps I'll stop by the diner on my way home from the city tomorrow? _

_No_

That stopped Anna short. No? She was about to ask when a continuation followed.

_Only I'd like to take you out properly. Dinner some evening this week, perhaps?_

Anna hadn't realized Mary had returned until she spoke.

"Who's that then?"

"No one," said Anna swiftly, locking the phone and setting it facedown on the table.

"Doesn't look like no one," Mary observed, grinning. Her hand darted out quickly, plucking the phone from the table.

"It's locked, Mary," Anna pointed out dryly.

Mary ignored her, tapping the screen a few times. "You know, using your birthday as a passcode isn't very secured, Anna," Mary pointed out, grinning wickedly. Anna made to grab for her mobile, but Mary held it deftly out of her reach. "So nobody's name is John, then?"

"It is," Anna confirmed stiffly, on her way towards mortified.

Mary continued to scroll through the messages. "Anna Smith!" She exclaimed. "Did you pick someone up?!"

Anna blushed crimson. "We met last week, and we got on well. When I ran into him again, I gave him my number." Anna shrugged.

"Anna smith, you asked him out!" Mary was clearly loving this.

"No I didn't, he asked me to dinner,"

Mary waved that away "you gave him your number, which is an invitation to ask you out. It's the same thing" Mary was distracted then by something she saw on the screen. "Wait a moment . . Stop by the diner? Anna, is this the man from last weekend?!"

"It might be"

"Well well"

"We got on well." Anna shrugged. "He was very kind to me"

"Reaaallly?" Mary drew the word out, raising her eyebrows. This time, it was Anna's turn to throw the pillow.

"Nothing like that!" She sputtered.

"Relax darling, I'm joking," Mary laughed. "Kind like what then? I'm curious about this John Bates character and how he caught your eye."

"Well," she began thoughtfully, trying herself to put her finger on what it was that seemed to draw her to him. Mary was right to think it odd. Anna was not generally one to fall easily. "He's very kind- considerate. A real gentleman. I first asked if I could just wait out the storm sleeping on one of the booths in the diner, but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to give me his flat, and sleep in his office on a cot downstairs. I talked him into sleeping in his living room instead because I hated to think I was booting him out of his own home. Even then, he insisted on my taking the bedroom, he said he didn't want me to be uncomfortable. And then in the morning, I wake up and find he's taken it upon himself to dig my car out of the snow and clear a path out of the parking lot!" She shook her head at the memory. "And then when I left, he wouldn't even let me pay him for breakfast," she marvelled.

Mary just sat there, smiling at her. "You like him."

"I might," Anna admitted, allowing herself a small smile. "I suppose I'll find out more at dinner."

"And when will that be?"

"Suppose you give me my phone back and I'll sort it out?"

Mary laughed, tossing the mobile back to Anna.

_That sounds lovely, she wrote._

_When is good for you?_

Anna ran over her shifts for the next week in her mind.

_I could do Thursday, if that suits?_

_Thursday's marvellous. I'll call you in a few days to sort out details?_

_I look forward to it_

"We're having dinner on Thursday,". Anna announced. Mary just grinned at her, impressed by this new side of Anna.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, darling!" A somehow already dressed and immaculate Mary greeted her from the doorway, flipping on the light. Anna glared at her before rolling over, pulling the blanket over her head. "No thank you," she mumbled sleepily.<p>

Mary strode around to the side of the bed, unceremoniously throwing the sheets off Anna. "Up! We've things to do!"

"No we don't," Anna mumbled groggily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You found your dress yesterday, remember?"

Mary shook her head, a wicked smile playing around her mouth. "Not wedding things."

"Then what things?"

"You'll see," Mary teased, walking towards the door. "Coffee's in the kitchen when you're dressed, darling"

Anna scooped up a last forkful of egg, feeling considerably more awake now, and curious rather than grumpy. "So what exactly are we doing today?"

"Shopping!"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You really need more clothes?"

"Well, can one ever really have too many?" Mary laughed. "But we're not going for me, we're going for you."

"I have clothes."

"You," Mary turned from the counter where she was fixing herself a second cup of coffee, punctuating her remark by pointing her spoon at Anna, "have a date."

"I have date clothes." The statement garnered a skeptical look from Mary.

"I do!"

"What were you going to wear, then?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Dark skinny jeans and that nice sage blouse, probably?"

"Anna!" Mary was exasperated. "I gave you that blouse for Christmas three years ago!"

"So? I take good care of my clothes."

Mary exhaled a long-suffering sigh. "And how many times in the last three years have you worn that on a first date?"

"Oh, I don't know. A few, I suppose?"

"_Anna_,"

Anna shifted uncomfortably. "Five?"

"And how many first dates have you had in that time?"

Anna looked sheepishly at her coffee cup. "Five."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Anna's reflection looked back at her as she tugged on the hem of the tight red dress, trying to make it cover a bit more of her, but to no avail. It was really just that short.<p>

"Mary," it was her turn to be exasperated. "I'm leaving if you're going to keep insisting I try on cocktail dresses! It's just dinner!"

"But you look ravishing, darling!"

"I feel exposed," she countered. "And cold. It's November. This is not a November dress."

Fine," Mary sighed. "Take it off, we'll try somewhere else."

At the next shop, Mary took longer to choose things, seeming to have taken Anna's pleas to heart. "How about this?" She said finally, holding up a hanger. Anna looked it over slowly, reaching out to feel the fabric. It was a simple A-line cut, but it had a decadent weight to it, and was a beautiful deep dusky blue. "It's sleeveless," she remarked.

Mary held a hand up to shush her. "Patience!" She turned back to the racks, striding forward a few steps before pouncing on something. Anna could hear the click of hangers as she searched for the right size before triumphantly pulling out a filmy cream blouse, which she handed to Anna along with the dress, pushing her towards a fitting room.

She donned the blouse first, carefully fastening the delicate gold buttons before pulling the dress on overtop. She stepped out of the cubicle, straightening the blouse's Peter Pan collar over the neck of the dress.

"What do you think?"

Mary smiled widely. "What do _you_ think?" She asked, taking Anna by the shoulders and spinning her so she faced the full-length mirror.

Anna looked herself over. The dress fit her well, and the simple cut tempered the rich colour. The blouse's collar and sleeves, which billowed out just a little before finishing tidily in wide cuffs at her wrists softened the whole ensemble. She reached up to push her hair from her face before turning back to her friend. "It's perfect, Mary."

* * *

><p>"Wait, I'd just like to stop in here a moment," Mary gestured up at the looming facade of a giant sephora store.<p>

Once inside, Mary marched off immediately, a woman on a mission, while Anna wandered over to the fragrance section. It was one of the few indulgences she had. She picked up a few, just browsing, toying with the idea of getting something new.

She looked over her shoulder, ensuring Mary still had her head buried in a vast display of eyeliner, before going to the cash, slipping her purchase into her bag once it had been rung up, feeling a tad self-conscious about the effort she was putting into this. It was just dinner, after all. No big fuss, right?

* * *

><p>After a late lunch, Anna eyed her watch. "I should probably get going."<p>

"Oh, wait, I just want to do your makeup!"

"I don't think I've time to be your model today, Mary," Anna shook her head, not up for another marathon session culminating in her looking like a fashion model she hardly recognized as herself.

"Not for photos, for your date!"

Anna felt the obvious needed to be pointed out. "Mary, my date's not till Thursday,"

"Obviously. But I'll show you what to do, and you can replicate it then!" Sensing a protest, Mary countered before Anna could so much as open her mouth. "Nothing too fancy, I promise!" And then with a flourish she dumped the contents of the black and white striped bag she'd brought home onto the table, motioning impatiently for Anna to sit.

"You're not telling me you bought all that for my date?" Anna asked. A long friendship with Mary caused her tone to be more exasperated than surprised.

"Of course. Now sit!"

Anna sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope!" Mary replied cheerfully, pushing her into the chair. "Now sit still, and listen carefully."

* * *

><p>"What ya doing, boss?" It was amazing how Thomas could make that word sound so disrespectful, thought John, grimacing as he turned to face the other man. For some reason, Barrow despised John, and he couldn't say the feeling wasn't mutual. But he'd been working for John's uncle since long before John had taken over, and he felt it would be disloyal, somehow, to sack him.<p>

"Nothing that concerns you, Thomas," he said gruffly, turning to face his employee and conveniently blocking the view of his screen as he did so. "If you're on break, you can go into the back, if not, get your arse out there." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the diner, glowering.

Shooting him one last dirty look, Thomas turned on his heel, muttering something under his breath as he left.

John swivelled back in his chair, clicking on over to the page of reviews of restaurants in Anna's town, resuming his careful perusal. He wanted this to be perfect. Finally, satisfied with his choice, he pulled out his mobile, dialling her number.

* * *

><p>Anna's phone rang just as she was stepping into the nurse's lounge for her fifteen minute break. "Hello?"<p>

"Hello, Anna. This is John."

"Oh, hello John! How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm grand. I suppose you're calling about Thursday?"

"I was. I found quite a nice little French place that seems suitable, if that's agreeable to you?"

"I'm sure it will be lovely."

"When would you like to meet? Shall I pick you up?"

"If you'd like. I finish work at seven, why not just come to the hospital then?"

"Alright. At seven?"

"No, best give me a moment to change out of my scrubs," she laughed, "twenty past, let's say?"

"Alright then." We paused awkwardly for a moment. "I suppose I'll see you on Thursday then, Miss Smith."

"Yes Mr. Bates," he heard the smile in her voice, and found he already loved the way her accent sounded fitting around the short syllables of his surname, drawing out the 'a' just so. "I suppose you shall. I look forward to it."

"As do I. Until Thursday, then."

* * *

><p>Anna glanced at her watch as she hurried through the last few things she wanted to finish before leaving for the night. 7:05 already. <em>Bother<em>. She mentally cursed herself for not having told him to meet her later, she _knew _that she never left her shifts on time.

Finally done at 7:07 she raced to the changing-room, hurriedly shedding her scrubs and wriggling into the carefully chosen outfit before pulling on sheer black stockings. She knew she must look a picture, hopping around one-footed as she struggled with the flimsy material in her haste to be ready. Stooping over the little sink, she splashed water on her face, trying to freshen up after the long day, before pulling out her makeup bag to apply a slightly rushed, toned-down version of the look Mary had created on Sunday. Surveying her handiwork, she had to admit it did have a nice effect. She slipped a pair of off-white pearl studs, a fifteenth-birthday gift from her father, into her earlobes before searching in her bag for the bottle of scent she'd bought at the weekend. She applied it carefully before bringing her wrist to her nose, inhaling the delicate vanilla fragrance with its woodsy undertones and a hint of spice. Perfect. Taking down her hair, she shook it out and ran her fingers quickly through the loose waves left by wearing it up all day. She was just rummaging for some pins to hold it out of her face a little when a voice from her left informed her she wasn't alone anymore. "You look nice"

Anna didn't even need to turn to tell who was speaking. "Thank you Ethel," she said sweetly, feigning ignorance of the acidity in her coworker's tone. Ethel always seemed to have a chip on her shoulder, and resented Anna, although she couldn't see what she'd done to provoke the animosity. She slipped the last pin into place and gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror before stepping past Ethel to take her coat from her locker.

"Lucky you, to have a date," Ethel continued, "he must be something special, all the fuss you're going to. I don't know how you even find the time to meet men, I'm practically chained to this place, it seems"

Anna brindled at the remark, but didn't show it. She knew Ethel felt that Anna somehow got special treatment or perks, because Elsie Hughes liked her, but Anna didn't really feel that was fair. She didn't get special treatment, did she?

"Nurse Parks!" a commanding voice rang out from the door to the room and Anna turned to see Elsie there, looking stern. "By my watch your shift started seven minutes ago. Get out there girl!"

She fixed the junior nurse with an imperious stare as she scurried past with a muttered "yes Nurse Hughes,"

Anna looked down as she fastened the buttons of her coat and picked up her handbag, feeling a little shy of leaving the hospital so dressed-up in front of her supervisor. But Elsie was still there as she left, stopping her with a gentle hand on her shoulder as she was about the go through the door. "Pay her no mind, Anna. You work harder than she does, I dare say, and heavens you deserve a bit of fun. And you do look lovely."

Anna blushed, ducking her head. "Thank you Elsie"

"You're welcome, my dear."

* * *

><p>As the minutes on his dashboard clock ticked past 7:30, John felt worry churning his stomach. She hadn't changed her mind, had she? Surely she would at least have told him. He didn't know her well, but she didn't seem like the kind of person to just stand someone up.<p>

He looked up again, just in time to see the building's doors open, spilling fluorescent light into the night and silhouetting get the person leaving. The figure looked about the right size to be Anna, but he couldn't be sure until she paused for a moment under one of the lights in the car park, looking around. Mingled relief and awe flowed through him. She was there, and she was stunning. The light captured her hair, making it glow gold, and combined with the few snowflakes fluttering down around her, she looked a picture. He stepped out of the car, raising a hand to show her where he was, feeling foolishly like a schoolboy waiting to ask the teacher a question. But she answered it with a smile and a small wave of her own before making her way swiftly to him.

"Hello,"

"Hello! I'm so sorry I'm late. It took me longer to leave than I thought."

"Not a problem," he smiled. She was easy to smile at. After a beat of silence, just not quite long enough to be awkward, he stepped past her, pulling open the passenger door for her.

"Thank you,"

Normally an effortless conversationalist, Anna found herself in the unusual position of searching for words, but everything she thought to say seemed asinine. Perhaps that was the problem. She usually didn't put this much thought into small talk. He saved her by speaking first.

"How was your work today?"

"Oh, it was very good, actually!" She replied eagerly. "A little girl who's been here for several months went home today, so that made me very glad."

He seemed puzzled by this. "Really?" He asked after a moment.

"Oh yes, it was such a relief." He didn't respond and so she glanced over at him, seeing a questioning look on his face. "What?" She prompted.

He hesitated for a moment, seeming to be carefully stringing his words together in his head. "It's only - you don't strike me as someone to rejoice being rid of a patient, no matter how little you liked them. But I suppose it's reasonable," he retracted quickly, "I'm sure you get very difficult patients."

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, laughing, much to John's surprise. "You've got it wrong, I'm not glad she's leaving because I dislike her, quite the opposite!" He seemed even more puzzled, so she elaborated. "In a restaurant, I'm sure you want the customers you like to keep coming back. But in a hospital, you want your favourite patients to leave and never come back - because that means they're better."

"Oh, of course! That makes perfect sense, I'm sorry I was a bit slow there."

"No," she shook her head, "it's a reasonable mistake!"

"So do you work mostly with children then?"

"Yes, I'm in Pediatrics.

"You like it?"

"Very much. It can be very sad, of course, but it's also very rewarding."

The car stopped then, and Anna realized they must be there.

She wasn't sure whether she should get out or if John would be expecting to open her door, so she settled for taking rather a long time undoing her seatbelt, in which time he made his way around to her side.

John cast a worried glance at the clock on the wall as they entered the crowded restaurant. He should have made the reservations for later, perhaps. He didn't want to make Anna feel badly for having not been on time, but he worried they might not get a table. He looked back down to see both Anna and the hostess looking up at him expectantly. "Name?" The latter asked, probably for the second time by her impatient tone.

"It's under Bates,"

"Bates . . ." The girl looked at her book. "You're late," she said flatly.

"I know, I'm very sorry-"

"It's my fault," Anna interjected, looking at him apologetically.

"Well, whoever's fault it was, your table's gone. Next!" She called, already looking past him.

Anna apologized again once they got outside. "I'm so sorry, John. I shouldn't have spent so long changing. I'm afraid I've spoiled things."

"Nonsense. We can always go somewhere else. I don't mind, really Anna. And you look lovely, by the way."

"Thank you," she replied, a tad shy.

"You know the area better than I, I'm sure. Where else might we go?"

"Well," she thought for a moment. "There's quite a nice little pub of sorts around the corner. It's not quite as fancy as this," she gestured apologetically to the facade of the restaurant they'd just left, "but the food is good."

"Sounds excellent. Lead the way, Ms. Smith."

A few moment later, he was following Anna through the door of a quaint little establishment with a sign over the door proclaiming it The Red Lion.

The pub was divided in half, with a rather busy bar on one side, and a quieter area of tables on the other. They'd only been there a moment when an older woman, walking past in the back, turned and spotted them. "Well if it isn't Miss Smith!" She exclaimed with a smile, coming over. "Hello dear!" She wrapped Anna in a tight embrace. "Now who's this?" She looked John up an down before turning back to Anna.

"This is John Bates, Ms. Pattmore."

"Well then! Hello John Bates. You two just wait here a moment and Daisy will be along to seat you in a moment."

"Daisy!" She barked, turning around and marching off towards the back of the restaurant.

"They know you by name," John remarked as he turned to Anna, intrigued.

"Yes," she admitted a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry, is that odd?"

"Not at all, just surprising."

"Ms. Pattmore was my landlady when I first moved here," she explained. "I'm not in the same place still, but I come here quite often."

A younger girl, probably in her late teens, plain-faced but sweet looking, appeared before them then. "Table's ready, Anna." She announced.

"Thank you, Daisy," Anna smiled.

She shook her head, chuckling, when the girl showed them their table. Two candles flickered softly, and between them stood a bud vase holding a single rose, as well as a bottle of wine. "You didn't need to do this, Daisy!"

Daisy shrugged "Ms. Pattmore said!"

Anna shook her head. "Well, thank you Daisy. It's lovely." She slid into her seat, and John followed suit on the other side of the table.

"Just the breakfast menu for you, Anna?"

"Of course!" she grinned, taking it from the girl.

"But both for your . . . Friend?" Daisy asked awkwardly.

"Yes, best let's let John choose," Anna smiled kindly at the girl before taking the menus from her and handing them to John. The younger girl scuttled off back to the kitchen.

Anna rested her elbows on the table, leaning closer to John and speaking in a hushed voice. "I'm awfully sorry about this. I didn't think they'd make such a fuss."

"I don't mind," he assured her. "Besides, this is nice," he waved a hand vaguely to indicate the table. "So," he picked up one of the menus. "the breakfast here is good?"

"Very." Anna nodded enthusiastically. "But then again, if all-day breakfast is an option, I'll rarely choose anything else."

"There is something about it, isn't there?" He opened the menu as she nodded. "What do you recommend?"

"Well, I'm always torn between the apple-cinnamon waffles and the spinach and Brie omlette."

"What do you think you'll have tonight?"

She thought for a moment. "Probably the waffles."

"Then why don't I get the omlette and we can share a little?"

"Oh, don't feel you have to on my account."

"I'd like to, it looks excellent,"

"Well then, sounds lovely."

"So, have you always wanted to be a nurse?" He asked, picking their earlier conversation up again.

"No. I'd always planned on being an academic, actually. Both of my parents taught physics," she explained. "I always liked animals and things, so they thought I'd like biology. I think it was decided when I was about twelve," she laughed. "So when I began college, I majored in biology at first."

"What made you change your mind?"

"An advisor I had. I was meeting with her about courses, and she looked at my extracurriculars when I told her I wanted to become an academic. She remarked that I wasn't in journal club, I didn't tutor, I'd never worked in a lab. I panicked, of course," she chuckled at the memory, "and asked her what I should be doing if I wanted to become a professor one day. And then she asked me if I wanted to be a professor. It was an odd moment. Nobody had actually asked me that, at least not in a long time. My parents had always assumed I wanted it, and so had I. But then she pointed out that from my extra-curriculars, volunteering and such, that it looked like I really enjoyed working with people, helping, that sort of thing. So she mentioned nursing. And the rest is history, I suppose. It just seemed to fit."

"Did your parents mind?"

A look of discomfort flitted across her face for a moment, but it was gone so quickly that he thought he may have imagined it. "They might've, initially, but really they've always just wanted me to be happy." She said simply. Her tone wasn't closed, but he sensed somehow that she didn't want to explore the subject further.

The conversation flowed over this and that while they waited and once they started to eat, until he asked Anna what had brought her to America, and how long she'd been there. She didn't respond immediately, an unreadable look coming over her face.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. You needn't answer that if you don't want to."

"No, you haven't made me uncomfortable. I'm really just trying to decide how much of the truth to tell, I suppose." She said finally.

"You needn't say anything you don't want to," he assured her again.

"It's not that, really. It's just that its a bit heavy for a first date," she paused for a moment before looking at him again. "My parents were killed in an accident when I was sixteen," she said matter-of-factly, seeming to brace herself for the response. He understood that. How he wanted to tell her he did, but it didn't feel the appropriate moment.

"Anna. I'm so sorry," he told her instead, instinctively reaching out to place his hand over hers, which was resting on the tabletop. He immediately second-guessed the gesture, but she didn't pull her hand away, instead flipping it over and tangling her fingers with his.

"Thank you." She paused, taking a sip of water before continuing.

* * *

><p>Anna was usually a master of avoiding the subject of her parents' deaths, even when it was brought up much more directly than it had been now, but for some reason she found herself offering the information rather than dancing around it as she usually would. Still, she had braced herself for his reaction. The pitying looks, the awkward condolences for a decade-old tragedy that she had heard so many times. The subtle perception shift that took place as people fit the new information into their mental image of her. But instead of all that, the few simple words he'd uttered, and the look that accompanied them had conveyed the most profound and genuine sympathy she'd ever received, untainted by awkwardness or pity. She wondered what John Bates was holding in his past.<p>

So now she found herself telling him the true story, that most people didn't learn for years. How she's lost her parents near the end of her second-to-last year of high school. That Mary's family had taken her in, bringing her under their wing as a sort of fourth daughter. She even found herself explaining how strange it had been. Kind, and wonderful of them, but strange. She'd gone from being the only child to two university professors of modest means, to a sumptuous bedroom in an enormous house, being handed nearly anything she wanted on a silver platter. It hasn't even been that they spoiled her out of guilt or sympathy - that was just how the Crawleys lived. She explained how Mary, always one to seek out the next adventure, had decided she wanted to go to school in America, and had tried to convince Anna to follow her their. She'd been tempted, she told him, because there wasn't anything holding her in England, and a fresh start might be just what she needed, but she didn't want to spend all her money on a fancy American school when she could learn for so much cheaper at home. But then Robert had reiterated his offer to pay her tuition, confiding his ulterior motives in wanting to have someone he could trust looking out for Mary, and she accepted. Once she graduated, she told him, she'd been offered a place at one of the hospitals she'd interned at and, especially seeing as Mary had taken a job in Mew York, had seen no reason not to accept.

John listened intently as Anna spoke, his left hand still holding hers. He marvelled, not for the first time at this woman, but now he was thinking of her strength, her resilience and her way of seeking the best in situations. When she concluded her story by asking how he had come to be in America, he knew it was his turn and was, unusually for him, not dreading telling her.

"Mum died when I was seventeen." He began. She squeezed his hand and looked at him, empathy written all over her face. "I'm sorry, John."

"Thank you." He squeezed her fingers gently in return before continuing. "And my dad had never been in my life - I don't consider it a loss, really," he interrupted himself, "mum was a wonderful woman, and we were very close. When she died I wanted to strike out on my own, but my uncle, her brother, insisted I come to live with him. Because I was still a minor and she'd named him my guardian in her will, I had no choice. I resented him for it at first, but he was a great man."

"So he lived here?"

"Yes. He owned the diner. I discovered I enjoyed working there, and so once I graduated from high school, I just worked for him, learning more and more about the business. I didn't care about college really, but mum had always wanted me to get an education, and he agreed, so I took classes part time for years until I earned my degree."

"What did you study?"

"English lit." He paused for a moment, wondering if what came next would be construed as bragging. "I went on to my master's after, actually. I enjoy it very much. But a few years ago my uncle passed away and left me the diner, and I didn't want to abandon it. I might sell it some day and go for my Doctorate, but for now I'm happy where I am." She just looked at him, something indecipherable in her gaze. "What?"

"You're just - not what I pictured, that's all."

"Didn't imagine me an educated man?" He joked.

She shook her head, still contemplative. "It's not only that. You're just . . ." She trailed off. "I think I like you, John Bates."

Over the course of the evening, a lock of her hair had escaped its pins, wandering down to brush her cheek. He reached out then, and tucked it gently behind her ear. "The feeling's mutual, Anna Smith."

* * *

><p>Anna stood on her front step, her back to the door. They'd gotten out of his car a few minutes earlier, but she hadn't yet moved to find her keys. She considered speaking, but finally dismissed the idea, instead leaning forward, grateful that he was standing a step below her so she didn't need to reach up much. She kissed him, lingering just a moment before pulling back. He answered the hint of a question in her eyes by placing his hands lightly on her waist, kissing her longer and a little deeper this time. It might've been a few minutes or an hour, Anna lost track of time completely, lost in the sensation of his lips on hers. She marvelled at the exhilarating newness of it all, but also the fact that it felt automatically comfortable, somehow. They broke apart reluctantly, both a little breathless.<p>

John smiled sheepishly at her before speaking. "I think it goes without saying, but I had a wonderful evening, Anna."

She grinned. "Likewise."

He descended a step, relinquishing his hold on her waist, but, seemingly unwilling to lose contact completely, took one of her hands in his.

"May I call you tomorrow, Anna?"

"Please do. Goodnight, Mr. Bates."

"Goodnight, Ms. Smith." He raised her gloved fingers ever so briefly to his lips before turning and walking down her garden path to his car, where he paused to offer her a wave and a smile before getting in and driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** well there you have it! Back stories, and cuteness. I've always kind of assumed Anna's family wasn't alive, because I figured she would mention them if they were, and I also, in this context, couldn't see her moving across the Atlantic if they were alive and in England.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter two! The next one might take a little longer to go up because I think I'd like to get the next chapter of my other story (another modern Banna AU, but it's longer and kind of my main project) up first. Then again, I'm also almost done exams and will (theoretically) have more time, so we'll see. Anywho, thanks a bunch for reading, folks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello all! So this is maybe later than I'd hoped, but it's been mega-hectic for me with exams and then a whole bunch of holiday family stuff. So this chapter is a little shorter, but I think it's still got a fair bit of cuteness and stuff packed in, and I wanted to get it out before Christmas.  
>Again, thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviewed - the response to this little story of mine has been pretty amazing! I'm glad you liked the Daisy and Mrs. Patmore cameo(keep your eye out for another familiar face this chapter!) and the Mary bits - I have lots of fun writing those. And thanks to everyone who wished me luck on my exams! I think they went well.<br>I still haven't managed to reply to reviews yet, but I do read & appreciate every one, and I plan to sit down and respond to them once the holiday business subsides a little.  
>Now without further ado, enjoy chapter three!<p>

* * *

><p>Anna's phone rang just as she was turning the corner onto her street. Fishing it from her pocket, the screen informed her it was Mary calling. "Hi Mary,"<p>

"Did you get the clothes?"

"Well hello to you too," Anna laughed, shaking her head. "And if you mean the exceptionally large FedEx box," she continued, looking down at her front step. "Then yes,"

"Wonderful,"

"Now we've established that it's arrived," Anna huffed, manoeuvering the oversize box through the door and up the stairs, "would you like to explain what it is?" She set the box down heavily on her kitchen table, and then began to rummage around in a drawer for a paring knife to cut the tape with.

"Oh, it's just some samples from work. Extras, you know. I saw a few things that I knew would look well on you and thought I'd send them along."

Mary's feigned innocence didn't fool Anna. "And this would have nothing to do with my telling you that I'm seeing John again tomorrow?"

"Well, some of the things in there _would_ make excellent date clothes. If you like."

"Mary." Anna sighed. "I am capable of dressing myself, you know."

"Yes, darling, I know. But I do it so much better!"

Anna rolled her eyes as she pulled things out of the box with her free hand. As she expected, they were also as gorgeous as they were distinctly Not Her. "If I wanted to look like a supermodel, maybe," Anna allowed, "but I don't, especially."

"Who said I was trying to turn you into a supermodel?" Mary's tone edged towards the defensive.

"Nobody, Mary. And thank you for the clothes. They're lovely."

"Pardon?"

"I said thank you for the clothes-"

"I know you did, but I thought you'd be annoyed at me for sending them"

Anna couldn't help herself from laughing at that. "Then whyever did you send them?"

"Well," Mary seemed taken aback for a moment. "Because I'm glad you've found someone you seem to like so well, and I wanted to do something for you, to help, you know,"

Anna smiled. "And that's why I'm thanking you Mary. Even if we both know half of what's in here I'll end up giving to the other girls at work, I really do appreciate the gesture."

"Well, you're welcome then," Mary's brusqueness would've fooled most people who didn't know Mary as well as Anna did, but she could tell her friend was pleased. "And look in the bottom of the box, darling. There's something there I picked up in a little vintage shop, not from work, but I thought of you and knew you'd love them. Anyways, that's Matthew at the door, I'd better run. Talk to you soon, darling"

"You too, Mary," Anna smiled as she hung up. A lot of people found her and Mary's friendship to be perplexing, and if she was perfectly honest so did she, on occasion. Mary Crawley was a force of nature, a bulldozer in high heels with perfect makeup and impeccable table manners. She knew what she wanted and how to get it, and she was never afraid to tell you exactly what she thought. She was also brilliant and talented, and she had risen spectacularly through the New York fashion world because of it. Her friends there were mostly like her - perfectly dressed with shoes that cost more than Anna spent on groceries in a month, and high-powered careers to match. They glittered, and Anna always felt a wee bit out of place amongst them, and knew that they didn't quite feel she belonged.

Then again, Anna's friends were equally puzzled by Mary. Mostly they were other nurses at work, and a few people she'd gotten to know from the town. But they all had in common that they were hardworking, middle-class girls. Not that Mary and her friends didn't work hard, because they did, but they also came from a world of privilege that was completely foreign to people like Gwen and Elsie, who both thought Mary rather full of herself. And she was to an extent, Anna knew. She could be overbearing, and she was entitled. But she was also Anna's very best friend, and fiercely protective of the people she loved. At the end of the day, she was just trying to find her place in the world, same as everyone else. Anna knew Gwen would probably never love Mary, but then again, Mary hadn't coached a fourteen year old Gwen through a bellyful of nerves before her very first real date, and Gwen hadn't dried Mary's tears when she got her heart broken for the first time at fifteen. Mary had been the one who had refused to leave Anna's side for weeks after her parents died, knowing instinctually that that was what her friend needed. Mary was the one Anna had confided in when she was distraught over reviving a C in first-year physics, and Anna was the first person Mary had telephoned, ecstatic over getting her first real job in fashion. At the end of the day, those were the things that mattered.

This is what she was keeping in mind as she pulled piece after piece of glamorous designer clothes out of the box. Almost none of it would she ever be comfortable wearing, but it was the thought that mattered. Mary had been almost as pleased as Anna when she'd called Friday morning, telling her all the details of the success of her date with John, and had been thrilled to hear they were going out again for brunch on Sunday morning. Anna was thrilled too.

She continued picking through the box, wondering if in fact there was anything she might wear. She _had_ secretly been trying to figure out what to wear the following morning. Truth be told, she lived in scrubs most of the time, and didn't dress up all that often. She held up a fawn-coloured wool skirt from the box, looking at it critically. It would fall just above her knees, she supposed, and with the tight, cowl-necked sweater that had been with it in the package she never would have worn it, but she had an indigo, open-knit jumper that would go with it, she thought. She wasn't sure what she'd do about shoes, when she lifted the last piece of clothing from the box and had to shake her head at Mary, smiling as she did so. Inside was a pair of somewhat worn, but beautiful tall laced boots of soft chocolate leather, which must have been what Mary was referencing. That was the other thing about Mary - there were of course times when she thought she knew exactly what Anna should do and was dead wrong, but more often were the times when she anticipated when her best friend needed even better than Anna herself could.

* * *

><p>"Good day, boss?" William asked with a grin. He and John were opening together, the server taking down chairs and wiping tables while John set up the counter.<p>

John thought of his plans for later that morning and couldn't help but smile. "As a matter of fact, I believe it will be. Why do you ask?"

"Well, sir," -William would insist on calling him 'sir' no matter how many times John had told him he needn't- "you're whistling. You only whistle when you're in a very good mood," he observed. John would have blushed then, if he ever did. He hadn't even realized he'd been whistling.

They worked in silence for a moment until William piped up again, looking at John with a bit of a wry smile, "what's her name, boss?"

John shook his head. Was he that easy to read? "How do you know?"

"Well, you're leaving in the middle of the morning, which you hardly ever do unless you've something important to take care of, but you're also in a good moon. Add to that that you didn't close on Thursday and you had Albert and Molly and me open for you on Friday, well. . ." William shrugged.

John shook his head, chuckling. "You're certainly observant, Will." From someone else, the prying might have bothered John, but he'd always liked William. It was very difficult not to like William. He finished setting the salt and pepper shakers out on the tables before he turned back to William, smiling. "Her name's Anna"

* * *

><p>John burst through the door of the bustling breakfast restaurant, keenly aware that he was running ten minutes late.<p>

"Table for one?"

"Er, no, I'm meeting someone actually," he told the imperious waiter as his eyes searched the room "she's probably here already," finally, he spotted her, at a table for two tucked away by the window. "Yes, there she is,"

The waiter followed his gaze "the blonde?" He asked rudely, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Yes," said John curtly, "I'll seat myself, thank you." He knew he was not in Anna's league, but he still didn't love being reminded of it. He didn't know her exact age, but he was clearly several years older than she, not to mention that she was gorgeous. His mood was lifted back up, however, when her face broke into a wide smile upon seeing him.

She stood up as he arrived at the table. "Hello! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Yes, I'm so sorry I'm running late, there was a bit of a situation I had to deal with at the diner just as I was leaving - wait," John interrupted himself, "why 'thank goodness'?"

"Oh," Anna made a face, "that waiter," she nodded in the direction of the man who'd spoken to John, "he's been trying - very persistently - to flirt with me for the past quarter of an hour." She grimaced again.

"Ah," Anna looked at him enquiringly. "That explains why he was implying that I wasn't good enough for you," he explained.

Anna made a face again. "Well then he's rude as well as wrong."

They both hesitated for a moment then. John realizing they had yet to sit down. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. Should he hug her? Kiss her? In the end, she made the decision for him. Stepping forward, she embraced him, then pulled back a bit before kissing him, lingering just a moment. She broke the kiss, stepping back and taking her seat again, giving him a little smile as she did so.

"So, what was the crisis at work?" She asked casually, nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just made a declaration of sorts that made John's heart soar.

"Oh, just one of my staff playing a rather nasty prank on another of the staff,"

"Oh! That's terrible,"

"Yes," he agreed, sighing. "Not uncommon, unfortunately. These two are always at odds. Thomas has been working there since he was sixteen. He's never been a pleasant fellow, and I often think he's more trouble than he's worth, to be honest, but he is good at the job. William's a great kid, and he's only been with us for about a year, but I think Thomas feels threatened - everyone prefers William to him. He keeps pulling these nasty tricks on Will, wanting to get him to make some big mistake. I think he's trying to get William fired, but I know his game of course."

"Why don't you just sack this Thomas fellow, if he's so nasty?"

"I'm tempted to, believe me. I was telling my uncle that practically since he hired him. But he wanted to give Thomas a chance - felt Thomas had had a rough go of it so far, and we should cut him some slack. After my uncle passed away, I could have fired Thomas, and I almost did, but it felt. . . disrespectful of my uncle, somehow. So for his sake, Thomas stays. Im probably a fool, but it just doesn't feel right to let him go."

Anna looked at him with something like admiration. "That's quite noble of you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Anna smiled. "That's why."

"Why what?" He asked, perplexed.

"Well, you've insinuated a few times that you think I'm out of your league, that you don't know why I'm interested in you," she stated. "Haven't you?"

"I have wondered that," he admitted.

"Well," she said, looking at him earnestly, "that right there is why. You're the kind of person who does really kind, good things, but not because you want to look good, or even because you want the satisfaction of having done a good deed - you do them because you the possibility of acting otherwise doesn't even occur to you. And that's why." She smiled at him before going on. "Well, it's not just that, of course. But that's one of the big things."

* * *

><p>"Hello," his mobile rang just as he was looking through his closet for something to wear to dinner with Anna. This would be their fifth date.<p>

"Hello John. I'm so sorry,"

"Sorry for what?"

"That I'm cancelling on you last-minute."

John's heart sank. Had she changed her mind?

"It's not that I don't want to see you, John," she began, seeming to know where his thoughts would go, "please believe that. But I've had the most exhausting and draining day. I just really am not up to going out tonight. I am sorry. We'll reschedule."

"Of course. And please don't feel badly, Anna. But," John hesitated, wondering if he would be overstepping. "Do you want to be alone, or just not want to leave the house?"

"The latter, really."

"Well, why don't I come over then? I could make you dinner and we'll watch a movie. How does that sound?"

"It's sounds lovely, John, but -"

"But what?"

"But I feel like I'd be putting you out, and I probably won't be the most sparkling of company tonight. Also," she laughed, "I'm in sweats and really don't feel like changing that."

"Don't. I'll even stay in the clothes I was working in today. Grease-stained and everything." He was rewarded by her laugh. "Besides, you need to eat, and I'd rather know you were having something better than takeaway pizza."

Anna laughed again. "You're very sweet, you know that?"

"Is that a yes?"

"It is."

"Excellent. I'll be by in just about an hour. How does pasta primavera sound?"

"Mm, comfort food. Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Anna shook her head wonderingly as she sunk back into the couch cushions. She'd only been seeing John for just under a month, but already she felt comfortable with him. And by God, he was sweet, she thought. Having company and a home-cooked meal, and someone to vent to would certainly be better than her planned evening.<p>

About fifteen minutes before John was due to arrive, Anna wandered into her bathroom, looking herself over. She was wearing her favourite pair of sweatpants, and a hoodie from the camp she'd worked at a few summers in college. Her hair was loose and messy around her face, having taken it down from the tight ponytail she'd worn to work. She loosely braided it back after a moment's consideration, just to get it out of her face. She considered doing something about her makeup, or possibly changing into something just a little more flattering, but finally decided against it. She was comfortable as she was, and besides, did she really want to be with someone who wouldn't like her if she didn't look gorgeous?

Her buzzer sounded, breaking her reverie, and she tread swiftly to her door, hitting the button to let him up. A moment later the soft knock sounded on her door.

"Hello," despite the large paper bag of groceries he was carrying, he put an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss, just long enough to leave Anna a little breathless.

"Well," she smiled as he let her go. "I'm glad you came after all."

"So am," he smiled, tucking a stray lock of hair back into her braid. "Worth it already."

She took his coat, finding a hanger in the closet. "Now," he began when she was done, holding up the bag, "kitchen?"

"This way,"

He got right to work when he arrived in her little kitchen, unpacking a multitude of groceries from his shopping bag.

"Can I help?" Anna asked belatedly, as a pot of water was bubbling on the stove and John stood at her counter chopping a rainbow of fresh vegetables, and she realized that all she'd done so far was tell him where she kept various cooking things.

"No," he turned to her, grinning. "This is your night off, remember?"

She smiled wonderingly, getting to her feet and walking over to the stove to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You're quite something, John Bates."

"Something good, I hope?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p>Scarcely half an hour later, she was seated at the table as John placed a plate of steaming, delicious-smelling pasta before her, completed by a basket of fragrant garlic bread. "Wine?"<p>

"Oh, why not? Thank you," she accepted the glass from him. "This looks incredible, John. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Anna."

They ate in comparable silence for a few minutes before John broke in again, sounding a little hesitant. "Anna, I've been wondering something."

"Yes?"

"What are you, exactly?"

"_Homo sapiens sapiens_," she quipped, without missing a beat.

He laughed at that, before returning to his original thought. "I suppose I should be more specific. What are you to me?"

Anna thought for a moment. She's been wondering this herself. "Well, what would you like me to be?"

"I'd quite like to think of you as my girlfriend, if I'm being quite honest."

Anna smiled at the words. "That suits me just fine, Mr. Bates."

"Just fine?" he teased, looking much more at ease now.

"More than fine," she assured him, leaving her seat and making her way around the table to settle on his lap. "It suits me wonderfully well."

* * *

><p>When the phone rang, Anna was fairly certain she knew who it would be, but she still smiled when the caller ID confirmed it. Since they'd cemented their status a week and a half ago, John had taken to calling her on many of the days when they didn't see one another, just to say hello.<p>

"Hello,"

"Hello Anna. Is this a good time?" Anna smiled. He always asked that.

"Perfect - I just got off shift, actually"

"Oh, good. How was work?"

"Really lovely, we were putting up the decorations on the ward today," that always made Anna happy.

"I take it you're a lover of Christmas, then?"

"Oh yes," she confirmed. "And you?"

John paused. "Christmas and I have a bit of a . . .tumultuous relationship"

"Oh?" Anna asked, hoping she hadn't unearthed a painful subject.

"Well, as you can probably imagine, it was difficult the first few years after mum died,"

"Of course," Anna nodded sympathetically, belatedly realizing that the gesture was useless over the telephone.

"And so I grew rather bitter towards the whole event," he continued, "But after I while I remembered that Christmas had always been her very favourite time of the year, and she wouldn't look kindly on me giving it the cold shoulder, so I've tried to embrace it more. But being on my own, it's hard to get into the spirit, I suppose."

"Hmmm," Anna paused for a moment, thoughtful, before taking the leap. "Why don't you come over here then, and help me?" She didn't give him time to respond. "I always go the whole nine yards. We can trim my tree, listen to carols, and then order in and watch Christmas films. How does that sound?"

"You're sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Not at all. I like having company, I almost always have someone over,"

"Then it sounds perfect."

"Excellent." Anna smiled, pleased. "Could you do the seventh?"

"Certainly."

"Lovely. Come about two?"

* * *

><p>Two days before the planned Christmas extravaganza, John stopped by the hospital to share Anna's lunch break with her, having been in town for the morning having coffee with an old friend from his Master's program. He embraced her when she arrived, but immediately noticed the uncharacteristic dark circles under her eyes. His arms still around her waist, her held her away from him a little, looking at her. "Are you alright, Anna? You look exhausted"<p>

"I-" Anna was interrupted by a massive yawn "-am!" She laughed, but even that sounded tired. "I've been working more this week than I normally do," she explained as they took their seats, "I had to juggle a few things around so I could manage to get the seventh free."

"Whatever for?" He asked, surprised. "We could always have re-scheduled, if you needed to work." He felt awful that she'd gotten into this state for his sake

"No, we couldn't."

"No?" He was still perplexed.

"I always trim the tree of the seventh," she explained. "Always." She paused for a moment, the type of pause John was beginning to recognize as preceding something a little sad. Instinctively, he reached out and took her hand. She offered him a small smile in return before continuing. "My mum's birthday is the sixth, and when I was growing up, it was always a rule that Christmas couldn't start until after her birthday - so we didn't decorate until the seventh. Maybe it's silly, but I've always kept the tradition."

"I don't think it's silly," he assured her earnestly, touched as he always was that she was willing to share these glimpses of her past with him. "I think it's quite nice. And I'm honoured to get to share it."

She looked at him, her eyes shining. "I'm glad you want to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you have it! They're getting cozier for sure, Mary continues to be Mary, and some holiday cheer is on the horizon. I hope you enjoyed!

I plan for there to be one more chapter to this story. It won't be out until after Christmas, because I want to focus on enjoying the holiday with my family, but hey - if the CS goes well for Banna chapter four will just be an extension of our happy fuzzy Banna feels, and if it goes poorly, it'll be some fluff to console us!

Also, a note for those of you who also read Caught Me By Surprise and might be wondering about it - I haven't abandoned it, I promise, but for the holidays I'm having fun with this story, so I'm working on it. I'll return to regularly scheduled programming after the holidays :)

And with that, now it's time for me to go build a ridiculously complicated gingerbread house. Merry (or should I say 'Happy'?) Christmas everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello all! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews on my last chapter! I've just spent some time replying to reviews, and I think I've managed to get most of them, but if I've missed yours I'm sorry, please know I really do appreciate them all! It also turns out I was wrong when I said there would be one more chapter - I didn't feel everything I still wanted to write would fit comfortably in this chapter, so there's going to be one more! I know we're getting past the holiday season, but I for one am all for dragging Christmas out a little, so I hope you don't mind :)

Also, **Note: I toyed with upping the rating for this chapter, but in the end I decided it wasn't necessary. Things do move along a bit at the end, but the way I've written it it's mostly left to the imagination. However, you've been warned, and if you do think it warrants being bumped up a rating, please let me know. (But really there's nothing in here more mature than anything on the show itself, so I figured it should be fine . .)**  
>And now, read on - I hope you like it!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello you," John only had time to register Anna's bright smile and festive red jumper before she pulled him into her embrace and engaged him in a rather wonderful kiss.<p>

"Well hello," he greeted her in return once he (rather reluctantly) pulled away, unable to keep the silly grin from his face even if he'd wanted to. "What was that for?"

"Mistletoe," she grinned, pointing above their heads at the spray of white glass beads and silk leaves tacked to the inside of her doorframe. "And I'm just glad to see you." She smiled sweetly at him and he could've sworn his heart missed a beat as she reached down to entwine her fingers with his before pulling him into her flat.

"And I you," he returned her smile as she helped relieve him of his coat. "And I must say I'm glad to see you looking much better rested than you were the other day."

Anna laughed. "Were you worried about me, Mr. Bates?" She teased.

"Well," John set down the bag he'd been carrying and reached up to smooth her hair with his now-free hand before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Maybe a little,"

"Silly beggar," Anna shook her head, but she was still smiling, and she rose up on her toes for a moment to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Now then!" She began after a moment of the two of them standing there, just looking at one another. "We've lots to do today! What's in the bag?" She asked curiously.

"Refreshments," John smiled at her mysteriously, picking it up and stepping by her, towards the flat's small kitchen. "Come and I'll show you."

"Eggnog," he lifted a carton of it out of the grocery bag, placing it on her counter, "hot chocolate," a can of mix joined the carton of eggnog, "a little something to go in the eggnog, and likewise for the hot chocolate," he produced a small bottle each of rum and peppermint schnapps, placing them on the counter as well. "Oh, and Christmas biscuits," he pulled out a cookie tin, handing it to her.

She peeked inside, seeing ginger cookies and shortbread, then looked up at him, a sparkle in her eye. "I thought you didn't go in for Christmas much?"

He shrugged. "I don't, always, but you do, so I thought I'd get in the spirit a bit."

She shook her head again, touched by the gesture. "You spoil me, John Bates,"

He didn't agree with that. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and kissed her temple. "You deserve it, Anna Smith."

* * *

><p>"But the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow let it snow let it snow!" Anna stepped lightly from the coffee table, where she'd laid out her boxes of ornaments, to the tree, singing along with the carols coming from her stereo, but then she stopped suddenly, turning to John. "This should be our song," she announced abruptly.<p>

"Hmm?"

"It reminds me of when we met," she explained. "I know there wasn't anything between us then, but it fits, don't you think?"

He looked at her in wonder, her excitement and cheer infectious. "Yes, it does."

She grinned at him, content, and then continued on to the tree to hang up the delicate glass orb she was holding.

They'd been at it for two hours now, and John couldn't deny he was enjoying himself. The company certainly had something to do with it, but he was also finding he was having fun being swept up in the excitement of the holidays. He also loved being a part of Anna's holiday world. Every few minutes she would turn to him to explain the significance of an ornament she or he was holding. Some were old family heirlooms, some were hilarious gifts a young Anna had given her parents, some were crafts projects she'd made in primary school, and some were more recent additions, gifts both sincere and silly that friends had brought back from various travels. But they all had a story for her, and he was honoured that she wanted to share them with him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed a few moments later, head bent over something she'd just plucked out of one of the boxes. "I love this one," she breathed as John came up beside her, looking over her shoulder. In her hands was cradled a small and slightly worn painted wooden nutcracker ornament. "My mum used to take me to London to see the Nutcracker every Christmas," she explained, turning to him. "I haven't been in ages though. Mary got me tickets in Mew York one of the first years we were here, but I haven't been since."

John just looked at her. "Thank you, Anna."

"Whatever for?"

"For sharing your memories with me. I don't seem to be quite so good at remembering, myself. "

"The way I see it, she said, looking up at him seriously, "you can forget, because remembering is too sad. Or you can remember, but turn your memories grey with your grief. Or, you can decide to remember the happy times for what they were, and eventually it just becomes easier to think of them and only be happy, without mourning for the times you can't have back."

* * *

><p>"Well!" Anna picked up her glass of eggnog from the coffee table then stepped back to survey the tree, linking her arm through John's. They'd just finished putting away the last of the boxes, and she was pleased with their handiwork. It looked beautiful.<p>

She was also pleased with the company she'd had. There had been something magical in sharing the task with John, showing him her traditions and telling him little snippets of her history. She looked up at him now. "Ready for phase two?" She grinned.

"Phase two?"

"Christmas films!" She detached herself from him and went to the cabinet underneath her television fetching the stack of DVD's she'd already selected. "Now, these are all my annual must-see films," she explained as she laid them out in two rows on the table, "so just tell me which ones you haven't seen, and we'll get started," when she was finished there were six DVDs in front of him. The older, black and white pictures were on top: _the_ (original) _Miracle on 34th Street_, _the Shop Around the Corner_, and _it's a Wonderful Life_. On the bottom were the newer films:_ the Miracle on 34th Street_ (remake), _Love Actually_, and _Joyeux Nöel_.

"Well?"

"How dismayed would you be," John turned to her, half a sheepish grin on his face, "if I told you I haven't seen any of them?"

Her face showed just how much of a travesty she considered this to be. "None of them?!"

"Well," he allowed, "I think I may have seen these two," he pointed to _Miracle on 34th street_ and _It's a Wonderful Life_, "with my mother about twenty years ago. But otherwise, no."

"However will we choose then?" John thought the concern on her face was completely endearing, but kept that observation to himself for the time being.

"Well, why not just start at the top, and we'll see where we get to? We could always have a round two next week to see the others."

"You would be willing to do that?"

"I would. You were so excited to show me these things, and I don't want you to be deprived of that. Besides," he added, "I can think of many far worse ways to spend an evening than lying on a couch with you."

She didn't respond to that except for to kiss him, and then put the DVD of _Miracle on 34th_ street street in the player before pulling him onto the couch with her.

* * *

><p>After the first film they'd ordered in pizza, and now <em>the Shop Around the Corner<em> was almost finished. Anna was enjoying the familiar movies, as she always did, but even more she was appreciating John's patience and sweetness. He clearly didn't love them quite as she did, but he gave no indication of it, and happily listened to her commentary. The only way she could tell, in fact, was that several times she'd caught him watching her rather than the movie.

"Well?" She turned to him once the second was over.

"It was very good. I like your taste," he smiled at her. "These black and white ones are nice. What's next?"

"More Jimmy Stewart?" Anna asked, picking _It's a Wonderful Life_ up.

"Sounds wonderful. Can I fetch us some refreshments first? Hot chocolate perhaps?"

"Sounds wonderful," she grinned.

The opening credits were just beginning to play as John came back in. He handed her a mug smelling deliciously of chocolate and peppermint, beautifully garnished with whipped cream and a candy cane. She just looked at him wonderingly. In response, he kissed her temple before sitting back down. She set her drink down and joined him, curling into his side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"This part gets me every time," Anna sniffed, wiping away a year as the final scene played, all of the Baileys' friends crowding into their living room.<p>

John kissed the top of her head. "It is quite lovely," he murmured. Around the halfway point of the film, they'd shifted on the couch so that they were both lying down, Anna wrapped in John's arms. It probably should've been uncomfortable, on the narrow sofa, but it wasn't. They continued to lie there as the movie ended and then afterwards, talking intermittently about this and that, the glow of the tree the room's only illumination. At some point, Anna dimly registered than John had fallen asleep. She knew she should probably wake him and send him home, but instead she allowed herself to succumb to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>The first thing John registered on waking was that he ached all over, and couldn't feel his left arm. The second was that waking up like this, with Anna in his arms, was divine. A few moments later he felt her stir, waking up as well. "Hello," she said sleepily after a moment, turning to look at him. "I'm afraid I held you prisoner," she observed sheepishly.<p>

"Well, one of us certainly did," John amended, tightening his embrace on her a little to illustrate his point. She giggled. "I can't say I didn't enjoy it, though"

She grinned at him. "Nor can I. Perhaps a bed would better next time, however!" He joined her in laughing then, as well as privately marvelling on the promise of 'next time'.

* * *

><p>An idea had been forming in John's mind as he drove home, and it solidified all afternoon as he was kept busy in the diner downstairs. That evening after close, he opened his computer, navigating to an online ticketing website and hoping he would be able to realize his plan.<p>

After half an hour's browsing, however, he realized it was fruitless. It seemed to be sold out solid. Disappointed, he readied himself for bed. It would have been a wonderful surprise.

John awoke with renewed enthusiasm the next morning, a possible solution having come to him as he slept. When the mid morning lull allowed him to take a few moments off, he set about realizing his new plan. The number was, as he'd suspected, not programmed into his mobile, but he was certain he had it somewhere. After a few minutes' searching, he found it in a book in his desk.

"Hello," came the slightly imperious voice down the line. "You've reached Charles Carson,"

"Hello Mr. Carson," John had been introduced to his uncle's old friend as 'Mr. Carson' when he was a young man, and here many years later was still unable to call him anything else. "This is John Bates speaking,"

"John Bates! This is a surprise," John was sure it was. He didn't think he'd spoken to Mr. Carson since his uncle's funeral.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? How are you Mr. Carson?"

"Oh, quite well. Why do I have a feeling you didn't call on me to inquire after my health, John?"

"In fact, I did, if I may, have a favour I wanted to ask. . ."

* * *

><p>"Anna!"<p>

"Yes nurse Hughes?" Anna skidded to a halt, turning to face her supervisor.

"I need to give you a new patient, I'm afraid," Elsie informed her.

Anna looked at the senior nurse quizzically. "I don't mind, of course, but did you know that Ethel has been sitting in the break room watching telly for three quarters of an hour, and her break ended twenty minutes ago? She might be able to use some work,"

"I know," Elsie shook her head. "What I'll do with that girl. . . but," she snapped back to the task at hand, "this is a little girl who's broken her arm, and she's quite upset . . ."

"Understood, Elsie," Anna smiled. "I'll go there at once." Anna had a talent for getting children to stop crying, while Ethel seemed to have an uncanny knack for making them start. That girl needed to work on her bedside manner.

Anna knocked softly on the doorframe of the room, garnering the attention of the harried looking mother who was sitting beside a bed which held a small girl sobbing uncontrollably, her left arm in a sling.

By wordless agreement with the mother, Anna entered the room, kneeling down at the girl's other side.

"Hello," she began softly. "I'm Anna,"

The little girl stopped crying momentarily in her surprise.

"What's your name?"

"I'm-" the girl hiccuped softly - "Lily. My arm hurts," she observed with a frown. Her mouth wobbled dangerously, and then she was crying again.

"I know, Lily," Anna said gently, laying a hand on the bed beside the girl. "But we'll have you fixed up in no time, and it will feel much better."

"A cast?" Lily asked in a small voice. Anna nodded. "I'm scared!" The tears began again.

"I know, lily. But it won't hurt, and mummy can hold your hand the whole time, okay? And," she added, the change in her tone making the girl perk up a little. "Did you know that we have casts in different colours? You could have a pink one, or a blue one, or a green one . . ." She had Lilly's attention now, the girl's excitement making her forget to cry. "We even," Anna leaned in to stage-whisper conspiratorially in Lily's ear, "have ones that glow in the dark!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Anna smiled. "How does that sound?"

The girl just looked at her, tear-streaked face shining with excitement. Anna was nothing if not a master of re-direction.

"So you think about what kind you want," she continued, "and we'll have you fixed up in no time. But first, we just have to take a look at your arm to check things out."

"At my arm?" Lily's face threatened tears again.

"Yes, but it won't hurt," Anna assured her. "We have a special camera that can see through your skin and take a picture of your bones for the doctor to see. Would that be okay?" Lily seemed to find the prospect of this magic camera very exciting. She nodded.

Anna stepped out of the X-Ray room where a now much-calmer Lily was being talked to by the technician. She stood beside Lily's mother at the window. "She'll be fine," Anna assured her. "Kids adapt to broken arms wonderfully well, really."

"Thank you," the woman turned to her. "Really. I don't know how you managed it, I was beside myself."

"Practice," Anna smiled. "I may not be a mother, but I have talked to an awful lot of scared little girls with broken arms."

"Well, I'm glad of that!" The mother laughed shakily. "What's your name, by the way? I know you told Lily, but I don't remember, I'm sorry,"

"No trouble," Anna assured her. "I'm Anna."

"Anna . . ." This seemed to mean something to the woman, who looked like she was putting together a puzzle in her head. "What's your last name, Anna?"

"Smith," she supplied, confused.

The woman smiled. "I think we have mutual friend, Anna Smith."

"Oh?"

"John Bates," the woman smiled at the recognition on Anna's face. "I'm Katherine Webber. I was John's master's supervisor," she explained. "But we became good friends, him being older than the other students. We still keep in touch, I'm trying to lure him back to do a doctorate," she laughed, "and between you and me, I've always been a little worried he doesn't have many people in his life besides his employees. So you can imagine I was quite pleased to hear about you. I'm glad to have met you."

Anna smiled. "So am I," John had mentioned Katherine in passing, but not much more. She was glad of the chance to get to know the people in John's life a little.

"He's a good man, John," Katherine continued.

Anna smiled. "I know. You don't have to convince me of that." Just them she noticed the x-ray tech motioning to her through the glass. "Oh! It looks like Lily's done."

* * *

><p>John had just gotten off the phone with Charles when his mobile rang. Seeing Anna's name, he smiled. Perfect timing. "Hello,"<p>

"So I met some friends of yours today," Anna started, her tone sounding amused.

"Oh?" John wracked his brain, trying to think who she could mean. He wouldn't have put it past Katherine to drop in on her, but Anna had said friend_s_.

"Yes," he could practically her her smile over the phone. "Katherine and Lily Webber."

"Katherine and Lily? Where? How?"

"Lily broke her wrist," Anna explained.

"Oh no! Poor thing, is she alright?"

The worry in his tone made Anna laugh, although she secretly also found it quite sweet. "She's fine, John," She assured him. "She was upset of course, but cheered up quite a lot once I told her that she could get a cast in any colour she wanted," she chuckled at the memory.

"I bet she picked green,"

Anna laughed. "That she did! You know her well then?"

"I suppose," John answered, not quite willing to admit that Katherine's children called him "Uncle John" and used him as a jungle gym at every opportunity. "Katherine brought Lily and her brother James to work a lot when they were younger, and she has a habit of insisting I come over for holiday dinners rather than spend them alone."

"That's sweet,"

"Katherine's a great person," John confirmed. He vaguely wondered if that was the right thing to say, but dismissed the worry. Anna wasn't the jealous type, he didn't think.

"Well, she certainly thinks the same of you!" Anna laughed. "She was singing your praises - I had to assure her that I was already well smitten and didn't need convincing!"

John smiled, warmed both by Anna's words and his friend's actions. "Sounds like Katherine."

"It was nice to meet one of your friends. Maybe we can do it properly sometime," Anna hinted.

"Hey," John chided, "I've yet to meet Mary either" he pointed out.

"And you should be thanking me for that!" Anna laughed. "But you're right. It would be nice to meet the others' friends. Maybe I should give a party sometime,"

"Perhaps," John agreed, although he did find the prospect daunting, he was also glad that she wanted to introduce him to the people in her life. The talk of friends had reminded him of the news he had.

"Not to change the subject, but what are you doing on the 19th?"

Anna thought for a moment. "I've got no plans yet, why?" she asked, a bit coy. "Did you have something in mind?"

"And you're not working?"

"No, I've got the 19th and 20th off, actually. Out with it, John!" she laughed.

He took a deep breath, hoping she would like his surprise and not be hurt by it. "Well," he began, "And keep in mind we don't have to take them if we don't want to - but after our conversation the other day, I phoned an old friend of my uncle's who manages a theatre in New York, and he was able to find me a pair of tickets for the Nutcracker on that night."

"The Nutcracker?" Anna asked, her voice suddenly small.

"-But I know it was something you did with your mum," John amended quickly, "So if you don't want to, I understand. I thought- Maybe I should have asked you first, but I wanted to be sure I could get them- If you don't want to I can-"

"John." She cut him off, her voice still a little shaky. "I want to. I just, I can't believe you did this for me, that's all."

John's voice was quiet now too. "There are a lot of things I would do for you, Anna, if I thought they'd make you happy."

* * *

><p>Anna looked herself over one last time before putting on her coat. She'd worn the cream blouse on a date with John before, which Mary would be shocked by, but it looked so well with the full, wine-coloured skirt that she decided to wear it again anyways. Besides, she knew John wouldn't care. She also knew the gold heels were an impractical choice, especially seeing as she was driving to meet John at his diner before continuing on to New York together, but they made her feel lovely, and she wanted tonight to be perfect. She had a feeling it was going to be special. She still felt so touched that John had gone to all the trouble of tracking down tickets for them, and then he'd suggested they have a nice dinner out in the city first and make an evening of it. She'd called Mary to ask for suggestions before recommending a restaurant, so she felt confident in her choice.<p>

As she drove the wintry miles between her little town and John's home, she had a little time to reflect on their relationship. She'd known him, she realized, almost two months now, and she knew she was falling fast and hard. She'd dated her fair share (although Mary had always felt she should play the field more), but she'd never felt very strongly for anyone until John. There was just something about him. He made her feel so safe and so valued, and spending time with him was both exciting and comfortable. Even now, after a month and a half of solid dating, her heart still fluttered in anticipation of seeing him, as it did now when she knocked on the door round the back of the diner that led directly to John's flat.

"Hello," he greeted her, looking, she thought, impossibly handsome in his suit, even if the tie wasn't tied yet.

"You clean up nice," she remarked.

"As do you," he smiled, leading her up to wait in his flat while he finished getting ready. "But then again, you always look lovely.

Anna laughed. "You only say that because you've never seen me in scrubs."

"No," he allowed, "but I'm certain that you elevate them to a higher plane."

"Charmer," she accused playfully.

He gave her that grin. "Just being honest."

* * *

><p>"The reservation's under Bates," John told the concierge at the posh Italian place Anna's friend had recommended.<p>

"Ah, yes," he looked up from his book. "Your friends are already here, right this way."

"Friends?" He asked. Perplexed, he looked to Anna, only to see a look of something akin to horror dawn on her face.

"Oh no," she whispered, as the concierge led them up to a table set for four, already occupied by an impeccably dressed, and rather intimidating-looking brunette woman and a kinder-looking blond man.

"Anna, darling, hello!" the woman rose, embracing a stunned Anna before turning and extending her hand to John. "And you must be John Bates. I'm Mary Crawley, delighted to meet you. Anna's told me so much. Do sit down, both of you."

One look at Anna's shocked face told John all he needed to know, which was that Anna was as blindsided by this as he was.

Although John was holding up wonderfully, he was clearly uncomfortable, and Anna was fluctuating between horrified and fuming. She loved Mary dearly, but her friend had gone too far this time. She at least knew, from his expression upon seeing her face, that Matthew hadn't been in on it, and she would have to thank him for how well he was running interference between John and Mary.

After they ordered, but before the food had arrived, John excused himself to use the restroom, and Mary, after taking one look at Anna's face, quickly followed suit, leaving her alone with Matthew.

"Anna," he began, leaning across the table toward her. "I'm so sorry about this. Mary told me that you had asked us to have dinner with you and John. Clearly, she wasn't telling the truth."

"Clearly." Anna sighed. "But I don't blame you, Matthew. In fact, I appreciate your putting a buffer between John and Mary, I think it's helping."

"Still, I'm sorry. She was out of line."

"Yes, but when does she ever toe the line?" Anna asked with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Have I mentioned enough how sorry I am?" Anna asked for probably the dozenth time as they found their seats in the already-crowded theatre.<p>

"Yes, you have," he turned to her with a smile, taking her hand. "And for the dozenth time, you don't need to apologize. You were as much in on it as I was, which is to say, not at all."

"But she's my friend-"

John stopped her fretting with a kiss. "It was fine, Anna. Not how I might've chosen to meet your best mate, but it turned out fine. And her fiancée seems a good chap."

"He is. Thank you, John."

"You're always welcome," he had time to assure her before the lights went down.

* * *

><p>"What did you think?" John asked as the lights came up, but the way Anna's eyes were shining really told him all he needed to know.<p>

"It was magical, John. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm so glad you enjoyed it."

With about half an hour left in their drive, Anna decided to broach the question she'd been wondering for a while. "What are you doing for Christmas, John?"

"Oh, not much. I'll be working most of the day, there's usually a fair bit of traffic on Christmas, and I like to give my staff the day off, so it'll just be me holding down the fort until I decide to close. Then I'll make myself a bit of dinner and read, I suppose." He tried to keep his voice casual, not daring to hope she was getting at what he thought she might be. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm working from six in the morning until four in the afternoon. It's the least popular shift, so I usually take it because I don't have a family to miss Christmas morning with," she explained. "Then . . . well, I was wondering, I know we've not been together long and Christmas is often a big step, but seeing as we'd both be alone otherwise, well, would you like to come over? It doesn't have to be a big thing, but we could order some takeaway and watch a film or something. We don't have to do gifts."

"Oh, that won't do," Anna's heart sunk, until John continued. "We may as well do it right. Why don't I cook us a proper Christmas dinner? A turkey might be a bit much, but I could roast a chicken-"

"Really? You want to?"

"Anna." He looked at her, glad they were momentarily paused at a stoplight. "There's no one alive I'd rather spend this Christmas with."

"Well," she grinned, a warm feeling spreading through here. "That's settled then."

He returned her smile. "It is."

Their conversation had carried them the rest of the way to the diner, and they both got out of the car rather reluctantly, stepping into the snow-dusted parking lot that was deserted except for Anna's car, the diner having closed hours earlier.

"Well, I suppose I'd better say goodnight?" John's tone was reluctant.

"Yes, I suppose you should," Anna answered with an equal lack of enthusiasm, letting John take her into his arms.

When the kiss was broken a few moments later, they were both rather breathless, and Anna looked up at John. "I don't _have_ to go right away," she remarked hesitantly.

"No," He kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her towards the building. "You don't."

"I would offer you a drink," John started awkwardly once their coats were both off and they stood, just far enough apart to not be touching, in his living room. "But I suppose you're driving. . ." he let himself trail off as Anna stepped closer, slipping her arms around her waist.

"Well, actually . . . since it's so late and I've not got work tomorrow, I was wondering if I might kip here tonight?"

John couldn't help but smile at the difference between this situation and the last time she had asked him that, downstairs in this same building. "You'd be most welcome."

A glorious half hour had passed, the drink long forgotten as they lay wrapped up in each other on John's couch. He felt however, that they needed to clear up some intentions, if only to save him from getting the wrong idea. Finally, he decided to just broach the subject head-on. "Anna?"

"Yes?" She pulled away from her ministrations on his neck.

"I just," _God this is awkward_, "want to be clear. What do you want, Anna?"

"I want," Anna hesitated for a minute, propping herself up by her elbows on John's chest. She took a deep breath. "I want to spend the night with you John. In every meaning of the phrase."

* * *

><p>Anna's heart was in her throat as she waited for John's response. She hadn't done this in a while, and she was worried she'd done it all wrong. He didn't say anything, but after a moment he kissed her again, and she took that as his answer.<p>

However, a few moments later he stopped abruptly. Sitting up, he excused himself.

She waited patiently for a moment, but after four minutes ticked past, then five, six, seven, she began to get worried. She must have overstepped. She'd scared him, somehow. After the clock hit ten minutes, and still no sign of John, although she could hear him moving around in one of the other rooms, she got up, and made for the door, picking up her coat. She was just finishing pulling on her gloves when John came back out and saw her. "Anna? You're leaving?"

She looked down. "I thought I'd save you having to tell me you'd rather I leave."

"Anna-"

"It's fine, really, John," she assured him, her hand on the doorknob.

"No, Anna," he stepped toward her, his face almost desperate. "Anna," he took her hand. "Just-"

Gently, he pulled her after him. She followed, even though she was growing more confused by the second. When John opened the door to the bedroom, however, her mouth fell open. The first thing she registered was the soft jazz emanating from speakers on a dresser. The only illumination came from a handful of candles scattered over the dresser and nightstands.

When she looked up at him in wonder, he just smiled. "There would be rose petals, but I couldn't get any under short order. I'm sorry, Anna." His tone became more serious. "I just wanted it to be perfect."

The just stood there for a moment, becoming lost in one another's eyes again.

"May I take your coat, Ms. Smith?"

"Yes," she smiled, shrugging it off and handing it to him. "I'll be here."

John was mentally cursing himself for the fool he'd been as he put away Anna's coat, scared by how close he'd been to messing this up - and not just tonight: everything - he realized in that moment exactly how much Anna had come to mean to him. His nerves calmed when he reentered the room to find her sitting on the edge of his bed, her heels discarded on the floor once more, and her hair undone and cascading around her shoulders. She rose when he entered, stepping forward to halve the distance between them.

They both hovered there for a moment, just looking at one another, until Anna closed the gap, running a hand through his hair before bringing her lips to his. The kiss was tender and languid, coloured with the anticipation of two people sure in the knowledge that they had all the time in the world.  
>Before too long though, it wasn't enough, and fingers began to fumble with buttons. Anna's head fell back as John tenderly lifted her blouse away from her skin, his lips travelling over her collarbone as he whispered his awe to her.<p>

When her skirt fell to the floor, she stepped back, and he was worried for a moment until he looked to her face and saw the mischievous sparkle in her eye and the hint of a smile playing around her mouth. She looked back at him as she walked slowly to the bed, making sure he was taking in the matched set of champagne-coloured lace she was sporting. She lifted her foot, resting in on the bed frame before carefully unclipping her garter belt from the top of her stocking and sliding it slowly down her leg before discarding it on the floor. Looking up, she locked eyes with him as she repeated the process, the barest hint of a smile playing around her lips.

Turning her back to him, she removed the belt, dropping it on the floor before stepping out of her underwear and climbing onto the bed. She looked him in the eye once more, now unable to keep the grin from her face, clearly enjoying his reaction. Finally, she reached behind her, removing and discarding her bra in one swift movement.

John just stood there, sure there had never been anyone more beautiful. "Well, Mr. Bates? Are you going to join me?"

John certainly didn't need to be asked twice, quickly closing the distance between them and joining her on the bed. One hand on her back, the other in her hair, he lowered her gently, reverently, until her head touched the pillows. He paused, his lips inches from hers. There was something he needed to say before he kissed her. "Anna Smith, I would tell you how beautiful you are to me, but I'm afraid no one has invented words that could adequately capture it,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, there you have it! Lots of fluff, typical Mary Shenanigans, and things are getting a bit more serious. The final chapter will likely be a shorter one, and hopefully up in the next few days, so keep your eyes out!

Ps. That Christmas special though. My goodness. All the feels!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! So this is significantly later than I anticipated, and I do apologize. Life got in the way! But I hope it's not _too_ late for a last bit of Christmassy fluff, and that you do enjoy. Thank you again for all your lovely reviews, they really make my day. Without further ado, read on!**

* * *

><p>"Anna," She awoke to the feeling of John's lips on her forehead, and an insistent, prolonged buzzing noise that took her a moment to place.<p>

"Anna," John repeated his voice low and gentle, "I hate to wake you, but this is the third time your phone's rung. . "

"Oh!" She opened her eyes and half-sat up, reaching out ineffectually as she tried to remember where she'd left her mobile, but a moment later it was placed in her hand. She answered it quickly, without bothering to check to see who was calling, and mouthed a 'thank you!' to John as it connected "Hello?"

"Anna!" Mary's voice admonished, "Why weren't you picking up?"

"I was sleeping!"

"Still? It's nearly eleven!"

"I didn't have to work today. I slept in. It's been known to happen occasionally!" Anna deadpanned, a little annoyed at Mary for intruding on her morning, and still not quite having forgiven her for the previous evening. John's laugh rang softly in her ear.

Mary, always sharp, must have picked up on it. "Anna! Is John there with you?!" she asked, half impressed, half incredulous.

Anna didn't feel like giving that information up just yet. "No Mary! John is not in my flat," which wasn't even technically, she reasoned, a lie. Beside her, John laughed even harder, and she planted her palm firmly over his mouth, turning to glare at him playfully.

"I just slept in," she continued. "It was a long drive back from the city. What was so important that you had to wake me up, anyway?"

Mary sobered. "I wanted to apologize for last night. I was out of line, and I shouldn't have done that without asking you. I'm sorry if I made John uncomfortable. Really."

"Thank you Mary, I appreciate that. But it's alright. No harm done," Anna knew that Mary must have been prompted to that realization by Matthew, but she did sound sincere, and Anna was feeling generous that morning.

"Really?"

"Really, Mary. Just don't pull something like that again, please."

"Promise. Alright darling, I'll let you go. Talk soon!"

"Mmm hmm," Anna ended the call and turned back to John, relaxing the hand that had been silencing his laughter. He trapped it with his own and began kissing her fingers and palm, before working his way up her wrist. She laughed, reaching out with her other hand to stroke his hair, when her mobile rang again. Rolling her eyes when she saw it was Mary calling, she answered it. "Yes?"

"You're at _his_ flat!" Mary announced, triumphant.

Anna shook her head. "Goodbye, Mary." She hung up the phone, tossing it away from her to the end of the bed. She rolled over, slipping her arms around John's neck. "Hello," she smiled.

"Hello," tangling a hand in her hair, he kissed her, long and languid.

"Mmm, that's a much nicer way to wake up."

"Indeed."

"Do you have to work today?"

"Opening is covered, but I need to go in around three."

"So you've a bit of time, then?"

John smiled. "Yes, I do. Which is good, because my to-do list for this morning is quite lengthy,"

"Oh?" Anna's face fell.

"Yes," John grinned. "One:" he held up a finger, "Kiss Anna's nose." He did so. "Check. Two: kiss Anna" His lips met hers, teasing for a moment before pulling away. "Check. Three: kiss Anna's neck."

"mmmmm"

"Check. Four - this one might take a little longer to complete satisfactorily: Kiss Anna again. . "

* * *

><p>"Spill, darling." Anna couldn't help but admire Mary's timing when her phone rang a mere five minutes after she pulled out of John's drive.<p>

"Spill what?" She replied sweetly, feigning innocence.

"You know!" Mary pressed, her excitement edged with frustration. "How was it!"

"I'm sure I've no idea what you mean," Anna said evenly, her eyes on the frozen miles ahead, even though she couldn't quite keep the grin from her face as Mary's questioning conjured up images of last night. And that morning.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Mary was thoroughly exasperated now, and Anna was rather enjoying it. It was rare she had something to lord over her best friend.

"I'd much rather you didn't,"

"So." Mary plowed on as if she hadn't even heard Anna's protest. "John Bates. Good shag?"

"Mary!" Anna spluttered, "We're not talking about this!"

"Oh, poor dear. That bad, was it?" Mary's voice took a put-on, sympathetic tone.

On some level Anna knew that Mary was just goading her, but she couldn't help but rise. "For your information, it was wonderful, actually," she huffed.

"Oh, really?" Anna could practically hear Mary's raised eyebrow. "Now we're getting somewhere. Wonderful how?"

"Mary!" Anna chided, faux-scandalized. "Well," she relented "he lit about a thousand candles, and put on this perfect music. . ." she sighed. "He's a real gentleman."

"Sounds like a keeper," Mary pronounced, pleased. "No rose petals?" She teased.

"No," Anna laughed "although he actually did apologize for not having any!"

"Really?" Mary laughed, but Anna could tell she was impressed.

"Really! It was quite sweet," again Anna couldn't keep the grin from her face.

"Well, now. Who is this man and where can I get one?!"

Anna laughed. "You might be out of luck, Mary, I think they broke the mould with him," she teased "and this one's taken."

"Oh darling, you're far gone, aren't you?" Mary observed knowingly, and Anna couldn't find the words to contradict.

* * *

><p>The next morning, John dialled Anna from the car, knowing she's be on shift already, but hoping to catch her at a free moment.<p>

"Hello," the now familiar cadence was music to his ears, and by the way his heart quickened at the sound you'd think it had been far more than twenty-odd hours since he'd seen her last.

"Hello beautiful,"

"John," there was a smile in her voice, but she also sounded harried. "I would love to talk, but I'm afraid we're swamped, and I'd really better go. I'll ring you when I get off shift?"

John's heart sank a little, but he tried not to let it show. "Of course, I'm sorry Anna."

"Don't be. I miss you too- oh! I never asked why you called did I? I swear my head's not screwed on straight today," she laughed. "Were you calling about something?"

"Well," he began, uncertain he should even bring it up, knowing she was so busy. "I'm actually driving into town now - I'm having coffee with Katherine. I would've told you earlier, but I forgot until last night, and I knew you'd turn in early because you were working early. Anyways, I'd wondered if you'd like to get lunch, but if you're busy-"

"Oh, John," she cut him off. "I would like nothing more. But-" he'd been sensing there was a 'but' coming - "we're just so under-staffed today."

"Surely they still give you a lunch break, even when you're short-staffed?" He wasn't even thinking of seeing her any more, only worrying she was being worked too hard.

"Well, yes. But we're so busy today, Elsie's sure not to take a break at all"

"Surely she wouldn't begrudge you one?"

"She wouldn't," Anna confirmed, "but seeing as we're short, if I take time, she'll just have to pick up the slack, and I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Really, it doesn't matter, I understand. I'm just worried you're working too hard"

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Although I am sorry I won't see you. And John?"

"Yes?"

"It's awfully sweet of you to worry, you know"

* * *

><p>"No, you can't do that. I'll figure something out, I'm sure. Please, don't worry about it hon. I love you too. See you tonight. Bye,"<p>

Katherine ended her call and returned the phone to her pocket, turning to look at John over the remnants of tea and scones, her face apologetic and anxious at once.

"John, I hate to ask this, and I wouldn't if I weren't desperate, but something just came up and Cameron can't get away, and I have to proctor the final exam to my third-year Chaucer class. . . And my mother's in Connecticut with Lizzie . . . But Lily's got a check-up today for her arm and I've no idea how I'm going to get her there. . ." she trailed off, leaving her request unspoken.

"It's fine Katherine, I can take her." He replied automatically.

"Are you sure? Because-" Katherine started to protest, even though it was quite clear she was out of options.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't need to be in to work today, and besides, it's been too long since I spent some quality time with my Goddaughter." He smiled, leaning to the left to look into Katherine's living room, where Lily was sitting on the carpet, Legos strewn around her. "What do you say, Lily? Want to hang out with your Uncle John for a bit?"

"Yes!" She all but shouted. Springing to her feet, the six-year-old ran into the dining room and skidded to a stop by John's chair, grinning her infectious grin that was currently devoid of front teeth.

* * *

><p>Stepping back into the waiting room, Anna glanced down and called out the next name, not even registering its significance until she was halfway through pronouncing it.<p>

"Lily Webber!" The tumble of tight black curls popped up from behind a battered dollhouse in the corner, quickly followed by the girl's lively dark eyes. She grinned at Anna before turning to tug impatiently on her dad(or so Anna assumed from the pair of legs sticking out from the side of the dollhouse)'s arm. Anna was in for a surprise, however, when the man accompanying Lily rose and she saw who it was.

"Ms. Nurse-" Lily stalled in her excitement, clearly having forgotten the name.

"Anna," she supplied, crouching down to meet the little girl's eyes. "And how are you today, Lily?"

"Good! Look, miss nurse Anna, my uncle John brought me today!"

"I see that," Anna met his eyes with a grin before turning back to her patient. "Lucky you"

Lily nodded in agreement, then turned as Anna ushered her into the corridor leading to the exam rooms. "It's the door on the end," she told the girl, who promptly skipped on ahead.

"Hello," checking behind him to make sure the hallway was empty, and then ahead to see that Lily was absorbed in looking at the colourful pictures on the wall, John leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking her in?"

"I wasn't going to be," he explained. "But something came up and her dad couldn't do it, so Katherine asked me to. I though of saying something, but I knew you were busy, so I didn't want to make you feel you needed to try to seem me. I must say I'm glad it worked out, however,"

She didn't respond, just looked at him with affection in her eyes, resting her hand on his arm briefly, before turning back to Lily, opening the door for her.

"Shall we take a look at your arm?"

Lily nodded, only a little nervous.

"Alright, up you get," gently, John picked her up and set her gently on the examining table. Anna couldn't help but admire how easy John was with her, and how Lily looked at him with complete trust and admiration. It was another piece in the puzzle of John Bates, and she couldn't deny that it was an attractive one.

"All done!" Anna smiled at the girl after finishing up her brief examination. "What do you think, does she deserve a sticker for being such a good patient?" Anna teased, looking to John.

"Hmm," he feigned careful deliberation.

"Yes," Lily nodded emphatically, and Anna had to conceal a smile at her utterly solemn expression.

"Alright then," Anna rummaged in the cupboards, finally extracting a glittery star sticker, which she handed to Lily. Once Lily was thoroughly absorbed in admiring her reward, Anna turned to John.

"Everything looks like it's healing just fine. Her mum knows to call if she's got any concerns, but otherwise we just need to see her back in a month and a half."

"I'll let her know." He assured her, and then, checking that Lily was still admiring her sticker, leaned in to speak into Anna's ear. "And when do you need to see me back, nurse Smith? Hopefully much sooner than that"

"Mr. Bates!" Anna stage-whispered in mock alarm. "I'm at work!" But she fixed him with a dazzling smile. "Give me a ring after six?"

* * *

><p>It was nearly two hours later than Anna managed to snatch a few moments to herself over a paper cup of over-steeped tea in the nurse's lounge. Still, she relished a moment of not rushing. Absent-mindedly, she pulled her phone out and clicked it open, her face splitting into a grin on seeing John's name.<p>

_Would you, by any chance, like to get together tonight?_

_If it sweetens the deal, I would love to make you dinner. _

Anna smiled, and then sighed.

**_I would love to_**, she began, **_but I work at eight again tomorrow, and I'm too knackered to drive out to yours and back tonight, and I won't have you make the trip twice in one day_**

The reply was not long in coming.

_Well . . It just so happens that I'm still in town. _

**_Really? _**

**_ Why?_**

_Well, I took Lily to get hot chocolate after her appointment._

**_That took two hours? _**

_After I dropped her off, I may have popped into a cafe to wait. Just in case._

Anna laughed, her smile wide.

**_I would tease you for that, if I weren't so glad._**

_Is that a yes?_

**_Of course it is, silly beggar. _**

**_You can wait at mine, if you'd like. Key's under the ceramic bluebird in a planter in the back garden. _**

_Wonderful. _

_Should I have dinner ready for soon after you get home?_

**_If it's all the same to you, that would be wonderful. I'm always famished when I get off shift._**

_Well, we can't have that. _

_I'll see you tonight, Ms. Smith. _

**_I look forward to it. _**

With a smile on her face and a new spring in her step, Anna drank the last of her tea and went back out to finish the last few hours of her shift.

* * *

><p>It was funny, Anna mused as she ascended her front walkway, that one never noticed that certain things were missing until they appeared. The thought had entered her head when she'd rounded the corner and seen the windows of her flat alight. He'd even turned on the Christmas tree lights, shining in the window of her front room, as if to welcome her home. That's what it was - a very welcoming sight. Since she'd finished school and moved out of the student apartment she'd shared with Mary, Anna hadn't ever had someone to come home to.<p>

She opened the door, and again the feeling of home resonated within her. Usually she was just glad to come in from the cold. But this time, in addition to the welcoming warmth, there was light, and the soft strains of choral Christmas carols, and the mouthwatering smell of garlic. "Something smells divine!" She called out as she shut the door.

John rounded the corner as she was taking off her coat. "Something looks divine," he countered. "Oh, it's you," he added with a grin, slipping his arms around her waist.

Anna looked down at herself and laughed. "Hardly!" She'd taken off the top of her scrubs at work, leaving the slightly-more-presentable long sleeved t-shirt she'd been wearing underneath, but she was still in scrub pants, her hair was bedraggled, and her face she was certain couldn't look much better.

"Au contraire," John reached up to brush a hair out of her face. "Fresh or exhausted, made-up or not, dressed to the nines or in scrubs, to me, you are exquisite regardless."

Her cheeks flushed pink, she just looked at him for a moment as the words sunk in. When she spoke, it was only slightly more than a whisper. "I think that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I know you're the most beautiful soul I've ever met." with that he leaned down and kissed her.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked as he pulled away.

"If it's good as the appetizer, then yes!"

John laughed, before Anna continued. "You don't mind if I don't change, do you?" She plucked at the fabric of her shirt. "I know I'm not very presentable at the moment, but I don't want to change twice - I was thinking I'd have bath after dinner. To which you're cordially invited, by the way," she added with a cheeky grin.

"Oh am I?" His breath was warm on her ear, and a moment later, his lips were on her neck. She sighed, melting into his touch, before coming back to herself. "_After_ dinner, Mr. Bates!" She scolded, swatting him playfully on the arm.

* * *

><p>Anna set down her fork, wiping her mouth daintily. "John, that was incredible, thank you." Her smile was his reward.<p>

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She stood up "I think I'm going to go see about that bath now. Joining me?"

"I just want to see to these dishes first," he took her outstretched hang in his, squeezing it briefly before letting go and moving towards the sink. "You go ahead, and I'll be right there."

"Oh, just leave them," Anna waved a hand, trying to dispel his protests.

"For you to come home to tomorrow evening?" he shook his head. "Not a chance." Stepping forward again, he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "You go. I'll be right there."

Anna just looked at him in wonder. "You're rather wonderful, John Bates, you know that?"

* * *

><p>Once he left the kitchen, John could hear music emanating softly from the bathroom; something with a lot of cello. He smiled when he rounded the door and saw the sanctuary she'd created for herself - nearly a dozen pillar candles scattered about the room. She was submerged to her neck in lavishly vanilla-scented bubbles that he could smell even from where he stood. Her eyes were closed, a beatific look on her face. "That looks nice," he remarked softly.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, as she turned to smile lazily at him. "It is," she sat up, rising out of the water and turning towards him, her arms resting on the edge of the bath. Once again, he was struck by how beautiful she was - and not just in how she looked, but how she was. Her easy smiles, her ready wit and quick laughter, how she was comfortable in her own skin. "Care to join me, Mr. Bates?"

She settled back against him once she was situated, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, giving her weight fully to him, letting him support her. Her hands found his, tangling their fingers together beneath the water. He wasn't sure how long they lay like that, but it was enough for the water to cool just a little. He felt incredibly peaceful, and John felt as if, were he to have this in his life - not even every day, even just every week - he was certain he'd be the happiest man alive.

After some time, he felt Anna shift a little, bringing one of her hands, still linked with his, to rest on his knee. Turning her head, he felt her lips go to work on his neck. He let go of her other hand, bringing his up to run through her hair. After a moment, however, she became frustrated with her restricted access and made to turn to face him, but in doing so, elbowed him painfully in the stomach, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from John.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry- ow!" In her haste to re-orient herself, Anna's own knee connected with the side of the tub, and it was her turn to cry out in pain.

Gently, John brought his hands up to still her movements, less she inflict more injuries on one of them. "I think it may be time we moved this onto dry land, Anna?" he grinned at her.

"Very good idea!" She giggled in response, springing lightly out of the tub, and stood there, grinning, and dripping on the mat, her hand extended to him.

She was just straightening up after wrapping her wet hair in a towel when her legs were swept from under her, and she gasped, then laughed, safely supported by John's arms. She reached up, finding his mouth with hers and musing that not having to walk to her bedroom was rather convenient, all things considered.

The kiss was broken when he dropped her softly onto her bed, and her eyes opened again. The first thing she noticed was the candles, several on every surface, enveloping the room in a golden glow. He must have done it while she was in the bath, she realized. When she brought her hands up to remove the now dangerously-lopsided towel from her head, something crimson fluttered down from her palm. She followed its motion with her eyes, realizing she was sitting on, and the rest of the bedspread was covered in, rose petals. She looked up, meeting John's eyes and shaking her head in awe.

"Well," he replied sheepishly, "I did tell you I'd have had them last time, if I'd had more notice, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>Anna checked her watch for the umpteenth time, impatient, for the first time in her nursing career, for her Christmas Day shift to be over. Usually, she, in a fashion that baffled most of the other staff, loved Christmas Day shifts. She liked being able to be there for patients on a day that was always a hard time to be in the hospital, to bring them a little bit of joy if she could. But there was another reason as well: she knew her otherwise-unsinkable seasonal cheer would shatter the minute she walked into her flat, dark and empty. And it wouldn't be rekindled when she flicked the switch to light up her Christmas tree, nor could she wholly coax it back by curling up on her sofa to watch <em>It's a Wonderful Life<em>, nutmeg-dusted eggnog in hand. December 25 was the one day a year when she really, truly, achingly, missed her family. She missed them always, of course, but not like she did Christmas Day. It was then, and only then, that she felt truly alone in the world. She knew she wasn't, of course. If she didn't have a job that required her to work Christmas Day, she would have flown home to spend the holiday with the Crawleys, as Mary did. Even here, she knew that Gwen's family, or Elsie or even Mrs. Pattmore, would have welcomed her gladly for turkey and stuffing. But Anna didn't act, not at all, like someone who was alone in the world, and people usually didn't think to ask.

This year, though, was different. John had asked if he might take her spare key, to start dinner earlier, so she wouldn't be walking into an empty house. She'd be walking home to someone she - because if she couldn't admit it, at least to herself, on Christmas, then when could she - loved.

And so the moments ticked by agonizingly slowly.

John hummed to himself as he bustled around the kitchen in Anna's flat, remembering for the first time in a long time how it felt to truly be excited for Christmas. This, he knew now, had been the missing piece. The anticipation of doings things for, and with, someone else. John loved cooking, but he wouldn't have enjoyed his elaborate preparations half as much if he hadn't been doing them for Anna. And he, as a rule, didn't care for shopping, but earlier that week, when he'd gone out to find the perfect gift for her, he realized he was enjoying himself.

After not too long, he heard her key in the lock. "Happy christmas" she was swept into his arms the moment she crossed the threshold. He kissed her, long and joyfully, under the mistletoe.

"Hello," she smiled up at him, but could still feel the day's exhaustion in her bones. "It smells wonderful already. I hate to, but if you don't mind, I'd like to pop off for a quick shower and a nap before dinner. I'm about done in."

"As you told me you would be." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Is seven alright for dinner?"

"Absolutely. If I'm not up by half past six, wake me, please"

"Alright. Now go rest," he kissed her hair once more, before sending her off, grinning to himself at what he knew she would find.

* * *

><p>Stepping into her bathroom, Anna shook her head, a grin splitting her face at the sight of the two items that she had most definitely not left on her counter. She picked up the gift set of bath things, wondering how he'd known they were her favourite, and also knowing that he'd almost certainly spent more than the limit they'd agreed to. "John Bates, you shouldn't have!" she called out.<p>

"Perhaps not," his face appeared round the edge of the door frame. "But if I can't spoil you at Christmas, when can I?" With that, he disappeared again.

She shook her head once more, feeling the rich flannel of the pair of snowflake-spangled pyjamas that had been lying beside the soap set(the other night he'd remarked on how cold her bedroom was, and she'd admitted to needing warmer pyjamas).

* * *

><p>Anna woke gradually, feeling wonderfully refreshed. She stretched luxuriantly, and checked her watch. Twelve past six. <em>Perfect<em>. She sprung lightly out of bed and slipped into her closet, reaching up on her toes to retrieve the elegant pink and black box from the top shelf of her closet. John Bates wasn't the only one who could cheat at this Christmas-present thing.

She stepped into the dining room, and put a hand over her mouth. Her table was done up exquisitely, with the good silver and crystal candlesticks she'd inherited from her parents. It was also set with a white snow-flake patterned tablecloth she'd never seen before, and beautiful red and gold china that looked antique. The candlelight sparkled over countless dishes, much more than the simple Christmas dinner she'd been imagining.

* * *

><p>Anna took his breath away when she walked in the room, as she often did. Her dress was simple, but a brilliant emerald green, set off by crimson lipstick, and her hair was down about her shoulders, falling in loose waves. As always, she looked a picture. Her mouth fell open on seeing the careful presentation he'd prepared, a hand flying up to cover it. He hoped that was a good thing.<p>

"They were my mother's," he remarked softly, by way of explanation. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" she looked up, shaking her head. "Of course I don't mind. It's beautiful."

* * *

><p>The food was incredible, but Anna was sure she wasn't tasting it to its full effect, caught up in her thoughts and the person before her. The thought that she kept having, that she'd been having since she walked in the door, really, was that this felt like home. More than her flat had ever felt like home, possibly more than anywhere had felt like home since her parents had died. If she was being honest with herself, she had often wondered since then if anywhere would ever feel like home again. It was part of why she'd moved to America - she'd already felt uprooted, so she'd hoped she might have a bit better luck in new soil.<p>

It was still early days, she knew. Almost anything could happen, but it just felt so _right_. It had been a long way, a very, very long way, but maybe, she thought, she'd finally found her way home.

* * *

><p>"Happy Christmas, John," She was so endearingly, sweetly serious as she said it, placing a box wrapped in shiny red paper into his hands. He removed the wrapping eagerly, wondering what she could have gotten him. When he lifted the lid, he marvelled, feeling even he couldn't have chosen a better gift for himself. Inside was a beautiful leather-bound journal, plain but of excellent quality, unadorned save for his initials embossed into the front. He ran a finger over the depression in the leather, before picking up the beautiful turned-wood fountain pen beside it. He looked up at her.<p>

"I thought of it when you mentioned that you love to write by hand," she explained nervously. "I hope it's something you'll use."

Anna." He shifted his gift to one hand, reaching up to touch her face. "It's perfect. Thank you so much." Her answering smile was dazzling.

"I'm afraid mine will pale in comparison, actually," He stepped towards the tree, reaching down to pick up a rectangular package wrapped in silver paper.

"You didn't need to get me anything more!" she scolded, taking it from him all the same. "What you've already given me was more than enough!"

"Ah," he grinned, "But those didn't count."

"Says who?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He waved a hand vaguely. "Everyone. To be a Christmas present, it has to be wrapped, under a tree. Those are the rules." He grinned smugly and she just shook her head at him, turning her attention to the package in her hands, peeling back the paper.

It was John's turn, now, to be nervous. He only hoped she would read it soon and realize what it actually meant, or it would seem a very disappointing gift, he was sure.

* * *

><p>She looked at the book in her hands, a little puzzled. The bright blue cover was familiar to her, as she'd seen it in the hands of several of her older patients, although she hadn't ever read it. It was supposed to be good, she knew, but she was still confused as to his motive.<p>

"I know it's ostensibly a young adult book," he jumped in nervously. "But it's really very lovely. I think you'll enjoy it."

She still was a little confused, but she could tell that he meant what he'd said. "I'm sure I will," she smiled. Stepping forward, she set the book down on her coffee table, taking the box containing John's gift from his hands and placing it there as well. She slipped her arms around him, and looked up, meeting his eyes. "Merry Christmas, John."

"Now then," she began, removing one of her arms from around his waist. With a playful gleam in her eye, she began unbuttoning the front of her dress, revealing a glimpse of crimson lace. "Would you like your other Christmas present now, Mr. Bates?"

* * *

><p>Curled up in a chair by the fireside, Anna felt overwhelmingly content. John had left early that morning, needing to get back to work, but it was still one of the best Christmases she'd ever had. As she didn't need to be in to the hospital that day, she'd decided to curl up with a pot of tea and open the book John had given her. It was, as he'd promised, quite good, although it still didn't strike her as something he would read.<p>

As she read, she remembered something he'd said to her on one of their first dates, about why he loved studying literature. "I find that books have ways of saying things I'm never quite able to put into words." She wondered if that could, possibly have something to do with why he'd given her the book, although she couldn't quite see how. A few hours in, however, when she turned to page 125, it all became clear. At the top of the page, a short passage was underlined. She read the words, and felt tears threatening. _I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once. _He'd also circled three single words from the passage, in sequence, and reading them, Anna's face split into a wide smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it! I hope that was a satisfying ending to my little story :) Well - actually - not _really_ the end, as it turns out. I have a few more snippets of these two in my head that I want to get down on paper, significant moments from their lives, and such. An extended epilogue, if you will. So I'm going to leave this live, and plan to add chapters to it occasionally, so keep your eyes out!**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading my little story! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

**Also, slightly shameless self-promotion here, but if you like my writing style/modern AU Banna fanfic/that incorporates lots of other characters as cameos, including a healthy dose of MeddlingMary, I'd love it if you wanted to check out my other fanfic, which I plan to resume regular updates of, Caught Me By Surprise.**

**Anyways, that's it for now. Thanks again folks!**


End file.
